


My Girl

by jp_2015



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: 711, AkiraKaede, Attempt at Humor, Eventual Romance, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, SenRuPH
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jp_2015/pseuds/jp_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Rukawa-kun was turned into a girl by an old and bitter witch and he would have to do what it takes to get back to his own gender even if winning someone's love is the closest thing he’s got to magic. ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Cast/s: SenRu; Others
> 
> Warning/s: Gender-bender/ humongous-OOCness/Romance/very LAME -_-/ and yes, this will probably be updated a bit slower so there… just to keep you posted and all! ^_^
> 
> A/N: In this fic, to avoid slight confusion- Rukawa will address himself as a ‘male’- meaning, his POV will be more of regarding himself as “he”or “him”- because he is indignant about it. Sendoh will occasionally regard him either as “he” or “she”- depends on our Ryonan’s Ace mood! LOL! While the others will obviously regard him as a female (“she” “her” “girl”) because that is how and what they actually see ‘him’ as. Well, I hoped I made it a bit clear. 
> 
> A/N: I know I got a lameass title; it’s not original. But let me tell you something--I got this idea from a very old song; yup, you got it right- that 1950s song from the great band, ‘The Temptations’  And no, this fic has got nothing to do with that Korean drama ‘My Girl’ nor Macaulay Culkin’s 1991 film either! Haha! 
> 
> ITALIZED WORD- read with emphasis. 
> 
> ‘xxxxx’- thoughts
> 
> “xxxxx”- dialogues
> 
> Standard Disclaimer Apply  
> ++++++

Chapter 1: Curse

Kanagawa. Summer. One fine day, Shohoku’s Rookie decided to wake up early in the morning to play at a nearby court. But the said nearby court was already packed with children playing as well, so he decided to cycle a little bit further to find another court. Still to no avail though, he decided to cycle pretty more until he reached the second district- the Araboshi district; district prior to Ryonan. He huffed and sighed as he came across one empty court. Determined to now play on his own, (even though its summer already and there’s no more classes) he stepped in and observed the place as if it was his first time seeing a basketball court. Rukawa then, started dribbling the ball- minutes later more, he can be seen running, making dunks, and shooting hoops as he enjoys the company of solitude. Twenty minutes more when he decided to sit on one worn-out bench to rest for a bit. It was a hot and humid afternoon and as the warm wind blew by, Rukawa felt his eyes droop in weariness. He sighed and tried to open his eyes only to be met by a pair of black eyes staring back at him. The rookie lazily rubbed his eyes in an attempt to woo away the sleepiness. There, he saw her. A weird and scary-looking old lady dressed in black all over! Her menacing big eyes and evil smirk, her pointy, long, and bony fingers, and her long grey hair. Rukawa was surprised as he found himself backing a bit- he knotted his brows and was preparing for a run when the old lady spoke in a voice so hunting and eerie it made the rookie experience goose bumps. 

“Hihihi~ found you at last, you cold-hearted bastard.” Rukawa frowned. ‘Cold-hearted bastard?’ Did this old lady just called him as if she is of his age? Rukawa found himself glued on the spot; he wanted to run away but something’s been holding him back and he doesn’t know why. He felt his throat tightened as he couldn’t seem to speak or scream even. Just then, the old lady wailed and bawled as if a seven-year old kid! Rukawa sweat drop. ‘What on Earth is this-?!’

“Grrggh, I hate you- it’s me! I am one of those many girls who confessed my love for you but you simply turned me down and walked as if you ruled the world! Zaaaahhh!”

‘Confess? What? When? This old lady?!’ Rukawa could not possibly remember that. And even if he did- he couldn’t possibly have someone as old as this lady coming onto him to confess! He gritted his teeth in annoyance and manageably able to speak to the horror of the old lady!

“Who are you? What do you want, leave me alone.” The rookie almost shouted, fist clenching. The old lady backed away in horror as if hearing taboo. “Zaaahh, how can you speak like that? My power has little effect on you?! It’s supposed to quiet you down, zaahhhh~!” Rukawa rolled his eyes and with all his strength, manages to stand up! 

“I don’t know you. I don’t remember anything you say. Leave me alone.” He hissed menacingly. The old woman was terrified, eyes spiralling in sheer surprised. Rukawa twitched his lips in response and pouted a bit as if in disgust. 

‘Zaaah, this boy has strong spiritual energy! It can’t be helped then, if I can’t turn him into a cat so that he can be my pet, guess I have no choice but to turn him into one of us! Zaahhahah!’ The old lady mused as she placed both hands on his hips and cackled loudly. From behind the trees, crows suddenly started flying over- the sky somewhat darkened and a gust of wind circled around them. Rukawa tried to cover himself by raising his arms- but watching with horror as well beneath his fringes as the old hag started raising her hands up in the air while seemingly chanting in a mantra or some sort. 

“Bagahi laca bachahe Lamac cahi achabahe Karrrelyos Lamac lamec bachalyos cabahagi sabalyos Baryols Lagozatha cabyolas Sam ahac et famyolas…..Harrahya!!!”

From above, thunder and lightning roared together and the rookie found himself in surprised- he take no heed of the situation as his feet automatically darted towards the exit, ignoring the absurdity of the situation that seemed to befell him. He ran with all his might- and weird as it may sound, clouds of nimbus and dark cumulus gathered together as it poured heavily on a summer! Rukawa ran and ran- he ran as if he’s never ran before- but as he found himself getting further away from that court, he could hear somewhat the menacing and cackling voice of the old woman as if she is just right behind his ears! Rukawa closed his eyes and tried to shut it but the words… those words never failed to make it clear… 

“Zaahhh-you can ran, but you can never hide, you and your selfish ways, enjoy the ride. Now it’s your turn to know what it feels like to be one of them…Zaaahhhahah! I doubt if you can find someone who will like you despite your ethereal looks, unless you do, you will remain as a girl zzzaaahhahaha…” 

And the voice just fade away and… gone. Rukawa stopped running when he felt his legs giving in, he huffed and puffed out his heavy breath as he felt his knees wobbling; he dropped down on the ground, tired, wet, and sweaty as the rain continued pouring in. He clung his hand onto one lamp post as he tried getting up. ‘Kso, what the heck was that?!’ But deep inside, it stirred something in him- he actually felt nervous suddenly. It felt all so real and… scary as well. It is as if, someone literally put a curse on him! Now, Rukawa is dreading what’ll happen. He slapped his cheeks in an attempt to check if he’s dreaming indeed- but turns out, he wasn’t. He felt his chest thump. ‘Kso, kso… that cannot be true now, or can it?!’ He shook his head in anger and mixed emotions as he started walking towards nowhere; only determined to take a long route back to Shohoku and lay down to sleep and rest. But looks like his feet wouldn’t let him take another step further as weariness crept inside of him like virus.

Tomorrow, how he hoped and wished that everything that has happened is just indeed a very bad nightmare… that night, Rukawa Kaede prayed and wished that he was just indeed dreaming and that he would woke up, and everything would be okay.

Sendoh looked outside his bedroom window as he heard the clapping of thunder and flash of lightning. He cock his head coyly and scratched his nape. A knock broke his solitude and in came his older brother, Akito. “Weird, it’s raining I think.” Akito chirped as he went inside his brother’s room. “Bad luck.” Then he clacked his tongue. Sendoh Akira simply chuckled softly and shrugged. “Maybe, I don’t know. Could be otherwise though.” The young Sendoh plopped down his body on his bed and flipped on the news, now fully aware of the water pattering outside and onto his window. He smiled as he saw a good show on TV and decided to stick to that show while his brother flipped onto some magazines. He was happy that it is indeed summer vacation and that Ryonan won on its first practised match against a certain school called Shohoku three months ago. ‘Looks like it’s our season after all.’ He inwardly mused. A paper whacked him on his face. “Hey!” Akira immediately opened his eyes and stared almost angrily at his brother. His brother grinned back at him- eyes looking mischievously.

“Why are you smiling, you pervert?” Akito ask. Akira simply rolled his eyes. “I’m not a perv, bro… and I’m smiling because we won our first practised game.” Akito laughed. “Hahahah, just that, huh? That was months ago, right? Can’t seem to forget it, huh? Why so?” Akira shrugged and nodded. “Just that.” 

“Easy win, I presume?”

“Yup…” Then Akira paused. “Well, not really…” Seemingly reminded of something that struck him or rather someone. He somehow knew of the name but couldn’t quite remember it exactly, although he is damn sure that he remembers the face. ‘There’s no mistaking in it…’ “There’s this very awesome rookie though…” He found himself mouthing the words and just then, the thunder clapped yet again and both Sendohs almost ducked their heads since it seemed so close, it scared the hell out of them.

“What the fuck was that?!” Akito yelled. “Sheesh, scaring the hell outta me! Uggh.” Akito added. The younger Sendoh shook his head and stood up to close the blinds; he peered slightly outside and was a bit forlorn to see the torrential rains hovering above their district. ‘Strange… really. It was scorching hot this afternoon.’ He twisted the blinds and closed them.

“You were saying something?” Akito prodded further.

“I said there’s this one player though from Shohoku… he was awesome.” Akira flopped his face onto the pillow and nuzzled it there, suddenly feeling way too tired and lazy.

“You were trashed?” Akito prodded while looking blankly at the TV. Akira mumbled. “N...not really- but he was good. Really good…” ‘Quite a stunner, too.’ Sendoh softly snorted while nuzzling his face on his pillow.

“Ah, a match now, finally huh. What’s the name bro? Maybe we could look it up on Facebook or something? Stalk thy enemy!” Silence. Akito looked at his side and saw his tall and younger brother now asleep. He shook him violently and Akira woke up a bit, muttering something under his breath. “The name of the rookie, bro, will look up at Facebook…” 

Akira shook his head and waved his right hand lazily. He mumbled under his pillows. “Forgot… been three months… something like… Regawa? Uh…Nagewa? Rikuwa? Rikiwa? Dunno…” A snore. Akito looked and went bug-eyed as his younger brother drifted towards dreamland.

“Sheesh… what a sleepy-head.” He smirked and well, draped over the sheets on his brother. He switched off the TV and turned on the lampshade nearby. He cast one last look at the dimmed room and outside the window thru a small slit into the blinds. It is still pouring hard. Akito wordlessly sighed and closed the room. ‘Sweet dreams, bro.’

TBC


	2. Boy Meets Girl

** Chapter 2: Boy Meets Girl **

The sound of morning caused his eyes to flutter a bit; he knotted his brows in an attempt to _sleep_ further but the sound of neighbourhood that seemed to have awaked already is becoming more vivid in his senses. He scratched his cheek absentmindedly and slowly opened his blue eyes into tiny slits. The ray of the morning shine was what he first saw. He partly opened his lips as if intending to say something but closed them back nonetheless. He hoisted himself up and clacked his tongue as he felt his back _ache_ for having been lie down for so long—and on a concrete bench! Rukawa sighed heavily as he felt his droopy eyes gets a tad bit heavier- he rubbed them in hopes of brushing away any sleepiness left and opened them now more vividly—only to be met by a few _stares_ from random… _people?_ He perked up a bit and abruptly turned to his left and right. He looked up and his jaw literally _dropped_ open. ‘Oh shit!’ He cursed.

His running must have exhausted him last night and the endless pouring of rain really drenched him causing him perhaps to _stop over_ a waiting shed nearby to sit and take cover but in reality—his weariness must have overcome him and he had fallen asleep the whole entire fucking night outside, on a concrete bench, under a waiting shed—and in _someplace_ else. His eyes widened in realization. ‘Fuck, where am I?’

This doesn’t looked like Shohoku district at all?’ He must have looked crazy because the said waiting shed is near a small road to which residents nearby lives—so that explains _random_ people passing by and _blatantly_ staring back at him with utmost… _weirdness_ and… _something_ else? ‘Grave stares, what’s up with this people?’ He tried to look for any signs and as one cab pulled over- out came a middle-age woman who seemingly looks cheerful. Rukawa finally stood up and walked over to the surprise of the _woman_.

“Uh, anou, excuse me…” He started, not _quite_ liking the sound of _his_ voice- it’s a tad bit softer than usual and… ‘Weird, do I have a sore throat?’

“Yes?” The woman nodded- but she smiled. Rukawa decided to continue. “What _district_ is this?” He was dreading to hear the answer. The woman softly chuckled. “Oh, this is _Ryonan_ district. I’m guessing you aren’t from here?” She momentarily stared and almost gasps when she probably saw _the_ drenched clothing. Rukawa looked down and understood what the woman probably meant. “Uh, last night it rained…”

The woman sighed, but smiled again. She nodded. “Yes, it did alright, I hope you have a change of clothes my dear… you might get sick. And oh, pretty _girls_ like you should dress more _effeminately_ next time, okay?” She chuckled softly and waved her goodbye. Rukawa was stunned- no, more like, confused? He felt his brows knotted. ‘What did _she_ just say?’ ‘Pretty… _girls_?’

‘I’m _not_ really-?!!!’

Then his eyes widened. Suddenly he felt his chest thump as if he is in a race—he opened his lips to say something. He panted- Rukawa touched his forehead and bowed down and his eyes couldn’t have been wider as _locks_ of silky straight, jet-black hair flowed freely on both his sides- it sent him chills. He literally felt his lips quiver in fear and Rukawa instinctively roam his palms over his _face…_ ‘Oh no… Kami-sama please… no…’ he inwardly plead. He had to see for himself! He ran a hand on top of his head and was even more horrified to feel his usual cropped and airy hair… _long!_ He tilted his head to the side and gathered all of the _hair_ on one palm as he now feel his hands shaking in _fear_ , _anger_ , nervousness, and whatnots. This is all too much… ‘Mirror! I need a mirror!’ Rukawa did not hesitate as he dashed to nowhere in hopes that _what_ has happened is nothing but a false nightmare- and how he’d wish he wakes up _soon_. ‘Shit, Kami- _sama_ what is this?! I don’t want to believe this… please no…’ He inwardly screamed. He ran until he can find a mirror and for the first time probably, that once cold and cerulean irises of him felt prickly and _watery_ … He felt one tear slid down on his cheek and as Rukawa bravely wiped away his tear- he felt his teeth gritted as he remembered that _old_ woman from last night who did this to him.

‘Please _let_ this just be _dream…_ I want to _wake_ up now…’ And he ran and _ran_. He came upon a right turn and as he panted- he placed his hands on top of his knees and was even more terrified as he felt _his_ clothes a tad bit _loose_ and somewhat rather big than the ordinary. ‘Kso! No!’ He looked up and saw a car parked nearby. He did not waste any precious moment as he dashed off to now bravely stare at his own reflection on the car’s window—for the second time, he was beyond _horrified_.

Staring back at him was a _face_ he thinks he _doesn’t_ own, nor worst, doesn’t even _know_. It looked awfully familiar but it has softer features. He touched his face- more roughly now as he began to pinch all of its sides as if he’d gone nuts! He noticed his eyes—they were still blue; and were still _fox_ -liked as what everyone always says-although a bit bigger than before. His lashes; they were still long and prominent. His pinched his slightly pinkish cheeks and cringed at its natural firmness and softness. ‘What the fuck?!’ He inwardly cursed. Rukawa stared more closely on the windows and took note of that nice heart shape face- his brows which was almost similar as well, his pointed and well-defined nose, his light pink cupid-formed lips that seems to be the rarest of all lip forms. He bang both of his palms on each side of the car and _what_ probably got him seethed in anger was the fact that his 187cm height was _reduced_ to probably 180cm! He continuously banged the car with both of his fists. “Kso… kso.” He inwardly cursed and hissed as he felt yet another prick of a tear gliding slowly on one corner of his porcelain-like face. He banged the car once more and shut his eyes, visibly afraid at his own reflection. ‘No. This _is_ not me. Who is this freak?! I am not this. I _am_ not this _silly_ -looking piece of-?!’

Rukawa was taken aback when the _window_ of the car opened and he found himself backing a few steps as if stung by a bee because the window revealed no less a _guy_ \- a probably good-looking guy who’s equally astonished and _stunned_ to be staring back at him. His eyes were practically _surprised_ or whatever adjectives could suffice. The guy has dark blue eyes, black hair that of medium length- and with fringes that are a tad bit longer than his but still enough to reveal his deep set of blue orbs (even though he was wearing a clear rimmed glasses) his hair at the back a bit long but falls perfectly just the same- and his almost perfect rectangle-shaped face that apparently looks even and manly on him. The said guy wordlessly stepped out of the car and placed his hands on his hips- eyes looking in deep thought. He has his brows in a knot. Rukawa was panting _heavily_ as he stared deadlock on at a now _taller_ guy; taller than him! ‘Kso, this tall bastard is probably one-two centimetre taller than my original height.’

Rukawa’s eyes widened and he could only gasps as the said guy _smiled_ that… seemingly familiar smile! ‘What the? Where _have_ I seen that smile before? I swear it awfully looks familiar.’ The guy took a step forward and run a hand through his hair. Rukawa _now_ remembered. He did not know what made him say that- he did not know where it came from either… all he knows is that _this_ person literally beat the crap out of him in basketball and that he still needs to beat the shit out of him. So he felt his fist clenched in anger. But… _for_ some reason, he don’t want anger to overcome him as solid _desperateness_ swelled right in front of him. ‘Someone’s got to know what happened… someone’s got to help me… this is not happening, this _can’t_ be happening.’ And what’s even sad is that he’s not yet even at home as he has come to realized that he is indeed in a rival’s territory district. Rukawa gulped.

“Sendoh?” He can’t believe, he _remembered_ the name. “Sendoh of Ryonan?” The guy looked back at him with sheer surprised and _smiled_ that familiar smile again. He nodded as he roamed his eyes over _her_. ‘Wow, this _girl_ is quite a stunner- but, _she_ knows _him_? How so?’ Akito Sendoh sighed as he smiled yet his famous Sendoh-smile and leaned back on his car, terribly amused at a morning’s event. He was getting ready to leave for a business trip in Hiroshima and _this_ is what greeted him.

A lovely _girl_ \- pretty tall, pale, blue-eyed, long-haired and definitely a _looker_. If she had been probably near his age, Akito would have proposed. But no, he was guessing that _she_ was probably five or six years younger than him. ‘Tsk, what a waste- she must be Akira’s age- but damn that height though, does she play-?!’ And as if Akito _knew_ and understood, the reason behind the pretty girl called him by his own _surname_. He grinned. ‘Oh well, this bastard is famous alright.’

“Sendoh of Ryonan, you _played_ against us… Shohoku...” ‘Three months ago?’ Rukawa softly said- his voice awfully sounding _girly_ and softer now. Akito was amused. ‘Oh wow, she has a nice voice.’ He grinned. “Uh, look miss, I think you might be referring to my _younger_ brother.” He smiled. “But hey, you are right- I _am_ a Sendoh too, _Akito_ Sendoh though. I think you meant—my brother though?” A grin. “He plays _basketball_. He’s the Ace of Ryonan High.” Akito grinned some more as he sleekly leaned back on his car and stared deeply at the surprised girl. “Hey, you’re _cute_ , you know.” Akito winked. “But _don’t_ go banging on window’s cars- if you break them, they might cost you a lot.” He nodded as if softly berating a young sister. He smiled.

Rukawa tried to open his mouth- he almost felt his cheeks flushed. ‘I am not a GIRL?!’ “Who…who _are_ you anyway again?” He stupidly asks. Akito chuckled. “I am Akito Sendoh, and I think _you_ might be referring to my younger brother, _Akira_ Sendoh?” Akito paused. “Say… _are_ you his girlfriend?” He grinned but eyes staring back looking pleasantly thoughtful and almost endeared.

“I am NOT _his_ \- where _is_ Sendoh Akira?!” Rukawa almost shouted surprising Akito. “I _need_ to see him!” Rukawa did not know what caused for him to say that. All he knows that time is that he _wants_ to at least confirm from someone else and probably _confide_ to someone the terrible things that have happened for the past twenty four hours. ‘This _is_ not happening.’ “I am _not_ a girl! I _played_ basketball, where is he?!” The pale rookie almost sounded desperate. Akito scratched his cheek and sweatdrop. ‘Not a girl? Eh?’ From a far, a black cat meowed and had the same expression. ‘Eh? Meow.’ Akito snorted. ‘You looked awfully _girly_ to me… what the heck is-?’ Suddenly as if being struck by a lightning, Akito rushed to the girl in front of him and placed his hands on her shoulders. He shook her. Rukawa’s eyes widened as he felt himself stiffening- he looked up, suddenly feeling way too small because Akito is towering over him by about nine centimetres. “Oh my God, tell me… did he do something wrong to you?! Are you… are you here because he got you _pregnant?!_ ” Akito hollered stupidly. Rukawa froze. He felt oxygen deprivation suddenly- may it be weariness or caused probably by stressed, he doesn’t know anymore, plus the fact that he’s been drenched wet all over since last night and he hasn’t taken a proper warm bath yet- he felt his head light and he almost wanted to protest loudly. He tried to lift both of his arms to push away Akito but to no avail. His eyes were seeing _stars_ already as he felt his temples throbbed.

“Fu… _fuck_ you… doaho. P _regnant?_ I _am_ not….I _can’t_ be…” And everything went black.

Akito panicked as the frail form _fainted_ right in front of him. ‘ _DOAHO_? She just called me doaho?! She even said _fuck_ me? When it’s obviously _my_ brother who _did_ her?! Teens nowadays, argh!’

“Ahhh! K’so, she fainted, this _is_ a bad sign alright. Akira!! AKIIRRRAA!! Wake up you idiot!” Akito’s voice boomed throughout the small street in their neighbourhood sending one window opening. The old lady threw in a plastic tumbler and hit him on the head.

“Quiet you _noisy_ Sendoh neighbors!” Akito winced and shot back a glare. “Oui, I am NOT noisy!! Tch! AKKIIIRRRAAA!!!!” Akito bent low and scooped the fainted girl in his arms as he ran back to their house kicking their door open. Akito rushed inside their living room just in time to see a descending Akira down the stairs. The Ace is still rubbing his eyes – hair dishevelled. Eyes in a dazed. ‘Damn it’s still early, so noisy already…’ He mumbled silently. He was simply wearing a pair of black shorts since its summer, thus exposing his well-built upper body. Akira’s brows were knotted as if annoyed that he’s been disturbed. His eyes widened though as he _saw_ Akito with a _girl_ in his arms. The younger Sendoh was dumbfounded-as he stopped dead on his tracks.

His older brother flopped down the said person on their sofa and hoisted her head with a pillow and two more under his feet. It was only then Akira rushed, suddenly panicking as well. “Bro, _what_? What happened?! _WHO_ is that?!” Akira rushed to the other side and turned on their air-condition to cool the living room. Akito hopped to his brother and clung on both of his arms and dramatically stated the following. “Why _didn’t_ you tell me?!” Akira looked back dumfounded as well. “Tell you _what_ , aniki?!” He moved away from his brother and looked at the sleeping form on the sofa. ‘Who the heck is this?’

“That you already have a _hot_ girlfriend and that she’s _pregnant_! I would have understand! Mom and Dad could have understand!” And Akito almost wailed dramatically, putting both of his palms on top of his equally handsome face. “Ahh, _the_ price to pay of being gorgeous-looking people, indeed!” Akira’s jaw dropped as he instinctively shook his brother to bring in some senses. He was _surprised_ but most of all- almost annoyed at what he just heard!

“What the fuck was that?! I _don’t_ have a girlfriend! Heck I don’t even _know_ her!” He pointed at the sleeping girl across, sounding indignant- eyes wide and can almost feel blood pumping up to his head. ‘Argh, what’s happening anyway?!’

“But she was looking for you! She said she needed to talk to you, she _looked_ desperate! She looked pale and ill… and sick.” Akito countered. The younger Sendoh rolled his eyes and almost flared up. ‘Stupid!’ “The word ill _and_ sick is the same bro. I don’t know her! I haven’t met her! And I never got _any_ girl pregnant! Sheesh, gimme a break!” Akira walked towards the sofa and tried to peer into the sleeping girl’s face. But it was being obscured by her long fringes. Akito chuckled suddenly and grinned. Akira looked incredulously at his insane brother. “What? You’ve gone nuts or something- one minute you were wailing, now you’re laughing?” Akira snorted and felt his lips tugging upward.

“Hahaha, never gotten anyone pregnant, eh? You’re that _careful_ , huh?” Akito cackled. Akira shook his head. “You’re _an_ idiot.” He then turned to look back at the sleeping form. “Who is _she_? Where’d you see her? I… I don’t know anyone _looking_ like….” Akira looked closer- he brushed up the fringes with his left hand to reveal that face and as he did so… he was left to _gape_. Totally. _‘Stunner.’_

“Haven’t met anyone looking like what?” Akito sneered from behind. His younger brother obviously fell silent. Akira stood up. Akito was dumbfounded. He poked his younger brother. “Oi, are you okay?” Poke. Poke. Akira looked back at him- eyes a bit _surprised_ and something else. “Where’d you meet her?” He asks softly. Akito chuckled and ran a hand on his soft tresses. He shook his head and grinned. “Outside. She was banging on your car- and then she asked for _you_.” The young Sendoh walked towards the other end of the living room, eyes looking unreadable, and face blank. ‘Why would she asked for me? I swear I haven’t seen her before… or have I?’ He inwardly mused, quietly being bothered for some reason. ‘She _seems_ familiar and _not_ at the same time… weird.’ He grabbed a random shirt lying down on a nearby sofa and put it on, as the living room started to chill because of the opened air-conditioner.

Akira looked at his brother. “Oi, aren’t you _leaving_ for Hiroshima? It’s already 8 am?” Akito’s eyes widened as he felt his jaw dropped. “Fuck that!” Akito dashed, without even looking back. “Shit, I can’t bring the car now, I have to take the cab! The train leaves in thirty minutes, fuck, fuck, and fuck!” He hollered as he ran outside. Apparently another plastic tumbler hit him once again as he cursed the old lady from the balcony.

“Damn, noisy Sendoh neighbours!”

“I am NOT noisy, that’s _two_ already for ya!” Akito yelled and whistled as a nearby cab loomed in. Just when he was about to get in, he turned and grin- just in time, Akira was leaning on one side of the door; smiling as well. “Oi Akira, _don’t_ do anything stupid while I am away. I’ll be back in three days!” He winked. The young Sendoh simply shrugged and almost chuckled. “The _fuck_ are you talking? Take care there, bro.” Akito laughed back as he waved his goodbye. “I’ll _call_ you!” Akira waved back and nodded. ‘Now what?’ He’s going to be left alone in the house for three days. He went in and was about to go up in his room when he stopped. He smack his forehead. “Oh shit.” He looked at the sleeping girl on the sofa and clacked his tongue. Sendoh scratched his head rather irritably. ‘How can I forget?’

He went over the sofa and stared for a few more sec. He decided to _wake_ her up now. He shook her gently by the arm. “Oi, oi…. Wake up, _miss_.” Sendoh knotted his brows. ‘What a dead-tight sleeper.’ Being now annoyed and the realization that he _can’t_ go out and leave the house just because _someone_ unknown is currently occupying their sofa. He sighed before deciding to _observe_ further at the lithe frame in front of him.

‘Hmm… she’s just wearing an oversized white shirt and an oversize black and red jogging pants? Even her shoes _looks_ awfully awkward?’ Sendoh almost twitched his lips. His eyes widened as he focused on the girl’s foot. ‘Bash? _Nike_? Jordan _11_? She _plays_ basketball?’ And as if lightning struck him, Sendoh wasn’t able to help but shift the girl lightly to one side- ‘Shit, where have I seen this before? Or haven’t I?’ Sendoh cannot fully remember--he need to _look_ for something, anything at least- even though he, himself isn’t fully aware as to _what_ is it that he needs to look specifically for. He shifted her to the side, sending one pale arm dangling on the sofa.

“What the f-?!” Sendoh’s eyes widened instinctively as the letters that were printed in bold and broad way font waved their hello to him. “Sho _hoku_!?” he voiced out rather sounding stupefied. But how come? ‘Shohoku has a basketball team for girls?’ Sendoh absentmindedly scratched his cheek. ‘Really. I didn’t know that.’ Sendoh sighed and shook his head- suddenly feeling all too confused. He stood up and walked away- walking towards the kitchen. ‘Do I know somebody else from Shohoku? Aside from the basketball team? A _girl_?’ He tried to remember hard but came up with none. All he could think of was the team and a certain _someone_. He took note of the time- it was 9AM already. He frowned; seemingly uncharacteristically of him but he can’t helped it- he’s supposed to have plans for today. But because of the lady on the couch, he can’t go out. He opened the fridge and help himself over carton of milk-looking across the living room. “So, when do you plan on waking up, _sleeping beauty?”_ He stated flatly. Akira walked over the living room and decided to switch on the component and popped in some music. He looked over the sleeping form and raised a brow. “This is _our_ house anyway.” And he almost rolled his eyes. “Help yourself with some music.” And Sendoh threw in his iPod to have music blaring in the living room. Just then, his phone rang. He looked to see Koshino calling by. Picking it up, he greeted the other caller on the line. “Hey Kosh.”

“Hey Akira, we’re supposed to go out today, right? Movie? Remember _John Wick_?” Koshino happily reminded his teammate. Akira slouched on the sofa and lift his long legs on top of the table, he then shook his head. “Yeah, I do remember but I’m afraid I *can’t* go out.” Emphasizing the word _can’t_. Koshino shouted on the other line. “Like what?! We’ve planned this, right? You’re supposed to drive! Uekusa, Hikoichi, are coming along!” Koshino scowled. Sendoh sighed and puffed out. “Something came up… and….” He paused, looking at the sleeping girl across the other sofa. “…I got a _visitor_. I’ll try to call you, we could go in a bit later.”

“That’s a bummer! Who’s the goddamn visitor?!” Koshino hollered, now annoyed. Sendoh snorted softly. ‘Bummer indeed.’ “I… just _someone_. I’ll try to get away if I _can_.” Koshino cursed and Sendoh could only laughed softly. “Fuck you! I bet that’s a girl!” Sendoh was surprised. “Oh wow, how’d you guess?” Koshino shouted. “For real?! Fuck! Are you playing around with Kate?” Sendoh almost winced as he was reminded by Koshino. Sendoh mouthed a curse as he smacked his forehead. ‘ _Kate_ ’ He suddenly remembers _her_. Kate apparently is a third year senior in Ryonan and is openly and _obsessively_ mad about him. Kate is a looker- many boys tried to woo her but her undying affection towards Sendoh remained unparalleled. Kate apparently thinks that they’re going steady but to Sendoh- he was just being nice. True, they are going out once in a while, but he’s simply being friendly and well, again, _nice_ \- and he already told her _his_ stand, but Kate doesn’t seem to accept _no_ for answer. Sendoh, being the _gentleman_ and ultra-good guy he is, yet has to think of another way to keep away from the ever tantrum-throwing and obsessed girl-‘friend’ of his.

“I’ll tell on you, Akira- I swear!” Koshino threatened. Sendoh rolled his eyes and tried to reason. “Chill it, Kosh. I’ll call you later.”

“But who’s the girl you got there?!” Koshino prodded. Sendoh twitched his lips and replied indignantly. “No one Kosh, it was a joke.” Sendoh lied. ‘Some friend.’ Akira stood up and paced around the room, one hand on his hip. “I don’t believed ya! I’ll visit you now!” Koshino chuckled. Akira gritted his teeth in annoyance- truth is, he doesn’t know what Koshino will do if he arrives and saw this _unknown_ girl on the sofa. ‘I better wake her up- now!’ “Be reasonable, Kosh- I’ll call later. For real. We’ll go out.” Koshino chuckled, liking the trying-to-be-oblivious way of Sendoh’s panicky voice. “Hahaha, kidding! And yeah, be sure to call and get away from whatever that’s been keeping you. Remember our movie… and yeah, _remember_ Kate.” Dial tone. Sendoh looked at his phone and simply smirked. ‘Oh brother~…’

_Beautiful girls all over the world I could be chasin’ but my time would be wasted, they got nothing on you baby…_ And as if trying to kid him all over, Akira walked towards his player and pressed the next button. “Thanks a lot _Bruno_ Mars.” The Ace found himself chuckling to himself.

++++++++++++++

He suddenly felt _cold_ \- he shivered involuntarily as he knotted his brows. His eyelids flutter and slowly opened as he felt sleepiness and dazedness now leaving him inch by inch. He tried to move his legs and felt a bit of cramp somewhere. He winced slightly. Rukawa flinched his dangling right arm and moved to placed them on top of his chest—his eyes darted open in sheer madness and surprised. He abruptly hoisted himself up and…

“Fuck!” He suddenly blurted out. Rukawa found himself suddenly unable to move- as he clutched something on top of _his_ supposed to be chest! ‘Fuck, fuck, fuck! What the fuck is this-?!’ Rukawa opened his mouth to say something. He pulled the slightly loosed neck of his white shirt and peeped into it. His eyes widened as he suddenly stood up from the sofa to whirl around in sheer disgust. “Fuck, shit, I hate this! Fuck, I’ll _kill_ you bloody old hag!” Rukawa continued twirling around clutching his own shirt as he tried not to feel disgusted. He spun for one more sec and stopped when he saw another person standing nearby-eyes looking at _him_ in sheer surprised, curiosity, and probably something else. Rukawa stopped and looked. More like, _stared_. Hard. He found himself suddenly looking _up_! ‘Tall!’ was the first word he inwardly mused.

Sendoh was taken aback as his uninvited visitor finally woke up- he was in the kitchen trying to make some popcorn and cheese sticks when a series of ‘F’ words and other expletives broke his solitude. He abruptly stopped what he was doing to look at the living room and saw _her_ clutching the hem of her shirt, and spinning stupidly like a seven-year old. ‘What the heck?!’ Sendoh scratched his head absent-mindedly. He found himself chuckling a bit at the absurdity of the scene before him but couldn’t quietly place as well as _why_ on Earth he was glued on the spot—just left to _stare_ at the tall, long-haired, pale, slender, and quite _stunner_ female from Shohoku. ‘Or maybe she’s just pretending to be from Shohoku. She might have borrowed it from someone…’

“H-hey…” Sendoh started softly. He let out a smile. “Are you _okay_?” He smiled again. Sendoh put on his weight on one of his legs and waited for an answer. Rukawa was left to stare- dumfounded a bit. He can feel his hair all _dishevelled_ and his fringes almost hovering above his electric blue eyes, but he was certain he was glaring. ‘This guy, it’s really _him_ alright. Sendoh _of_ Ryonan. The one we played with months ago and lost too, as well…’ And as if the present situation and the current as well dawned into him, he opened his lips to speak.

“Se…Sendoh _of_ Ryonan.” His voice betrayed him- they were still a tad bit soft and _girly_. He almost cringe in disgust. Sendoh nodded. “Yes?” The tall guy acknowledge, he stepped a good two steps forward alerting Rukawa who backed one step. Sendoh stopped, chuckled a bit and decided to finally start the conversation. ‘Oh brother… here goes nothing.’

“Right, so, uh… to _whom_ do I owe this chance of… _meeting_ you? Uh, _Miss_ …?” Sendoh charmingly smiled- the good kind. He was not trying anything on, like, _flirting_ , he was just being himself and truth is, with the way the girl reacted awhile back- Akira thought that it would probably take her awhile to finally _tell_ on the details as to why she was _here_ and was, as he was told, _looking_ for him. ‘I can’t seem to place it- feels like I’ve seen her and yet…’ Sendoh mustered all the guts and finally asks her.

“Excuse me, but… _have_ we met before?”

And as if hearing the right cue, Rukawa found himself walking towards the Ace and stopped for about three steps. He nodded fervently. Keen on only letting someone know of his current status. “Sendoh of Ryonan, it’s _me_.” He said rather blatantly. Sendoh tilted his head. “Who?”

Rukawa shook his head, “It’s _me_ \- we’ve played against your team, Ryonan.” He stated, trying to sound indignant. A pause. “Remember?” Sendoh found himself knotting his brows before smiling good-naturedly. “Sorry but, we don’t play against _girls_ …” He said softly. Rukawa felt his fist clenched. ‘Kso!’

“But I’m _not_ a girl, I’m a _boy_! It’s me! I _guarded_ you.” Rukawa was now desperate. He can’t believe he was talking continuously- shaking his head as his long fringes probably sway to and fro as well. Sendoh sighed and opened his mouth. For the past one minute, he has _heard_ a few good _stupidity_. He almost hated the fact that the girl looks stunning enough to have men at her feet but seems like her brain has been _racked_ a tad bit hard. Sendoh snorted softly as he scratched his cheek. He stepped forward and reached for the girl’s left arm. Rukawa felt like _he_ froze or something. He was so near- only then he realized how _small_ he turned out to be as his eyes were just right in front of Sendoh’s well-built chest as the tall guy lead him back onto the couch.

“Uh, look… you take a seat first, okay? I’m making something- _cheese sticks_ and popcorn.” A grin. “I’ll bring in some water as well.” Rukawa clenched his fist and stood up abruptly just in perfect timing to have her head bumped against Sendoh’s chin! Both winced. “Argh, ouch!” Sendoh backed away- suddenly clutching his chin and rubbing them. Rukawa flinched and grimaced as he touched his head as well. “K’so! Ite!” He muttered under his breath.

“Are you okay?” Sendoh still managed to ask her. ‘What the heck is this girl-?!’ Rukawa looked up at Sendoh, eyes almost glaring as the collision really hurt his head. “I didn’t see _your_ chin, _doaho!_ ” Sendoh was stunned. Did this _chick_ just called him a _doaho_? The guts. Still he found himself chuckling along. “Right, you won’t be seeing _anything_ with that long fringe of yours, you might want to cut it a bit- barely can see your eyes, you know.”

Rukawa almost felt his ears burned a bit. ‘This idiot, why does he need to see my eyes?’ He snorted. Sendoh started for the kitchen. “Look, this won’t take long- I’ll get you something to munch in.” But Rukawa cannot be glued on his seat- he followed the guy, just in time as Sendoh turned to look back. “Oh, and before I further forget. It seems like you _knew_ me… and I only think it’s fair that I asked of your name, so, what’s your name, _Miss_?” Sendoh prodded- a soft smile on his lips.

Rukawa sighed. ‘K’so this can’t be happening… looks like I’ve been _cursed_ alright.’ He gritted his teeth in annoyance and clenched his fist. ‘I got to find that old hag.’ But first things first- does he tell on Sendoh now? He might freak out but… it’s the _reason_ why he’s here, right? He wanted someone to know of his situation, and apparently he would have liked it if it was someone from Shohoku, like his Ayako-senpai. But fate seemed to have worked against him as Rukawa found himself standing face-to-face with _his_ rival from a distant school. The guy who first _humiliated_ him in a practice match. The one that led Ryonan to victory over his team… the guy that came in late but still managed to get everyone on their feet, the _guy_ who apparently, he _owes_ now his pathetic existence for he will be telling _him_ everything that has happened last night- and probably, the _guy_ that would laugh his head off and ran away when he hears his pathetic story. Rukawa felt his throat tightening. Suddenly his eyes were a bit prickly. But he can’t cry, not now, not when he is at his _most_ vulnerable part… he vowed to find the old hag and make her explain and probably pay…

He clenched his fist, and gulped down an impending sob. Sendoh almost felt something akin to… _pity_? But why does he pity her? Sendoh stood there, patiently waiting for her answer- as the girl was pretty hesitant to say something. He almost wanted not to prod in further, but _he_ wants to know as well, heck, he _needs_ to know as well. And so he waited. His eyes not leaving her lithe frame- admiring her a bit for being _exceptionally_ a good looker- and probably possessing _something_ far from else her looks. Rukawa sighed deeply as he clenched his fist- he looked down at the floor and with much courage, he manages to speak.

“Sendoh _of_ Ryonan… it’s me, _Rukawa_ Kaede- from Shohoku.” Rukawa finally blurted out his name. And Sendoh? He squinted his eyes as if he suddenly remembered the name, and _the_ face from three months ago. ‘Rukawa Kaede…’ Sendoh’s eyes widened.

It’s that freshman from Shohoku that has boldly _faced_ and guarded him in their practice game. It’s that guy that has truly and exceptionally caught his attention. Rukawa Kaede _of_ Shohoku… now he remembers fully. ‘An outstanding rookie…’ Sendoh can feel his lips tugging upward. It was an exhilarating game- but his smile faltered a bit as he looked at the _girl_ who claimed to be _Rukawa Kaede_.

“Sendoh _of_ Ryonan, I know this is absurd but I need to explain a lot of things. This _isn’t_ me! I mean, I _am_ Rukawa Kaede- but this _isn’t_ me. I am a _guy_! I am a boy. I _can_ explain- I need to tell you something and… I…” Rukawa paused. Sendoh was simply staring back at him- silent as well. “You have to help me, I think I might have been… _cursed_.” Only then Sendoh seemed to have snapped back from his reverie. “Cursed?” Sendoh can now feel one of his temples throb. ‘What is _wrong_? What is happening? What is this girl trying to-?’ And Sendoh was taken aback when she stepped forward and almost clutched at his broad arms.

“Sendoh _of_ Ryonan, please help me, someone _put_ on a cursed on me- the _old lady_ from last night- she made me like this! It _rained_ and she was gone… I _need_ to get back on my body. And I don’t _know_ how… I am a _boy_. I don’t remember doing _anything_ against older people but she claimed that I _did_ something wrong _and_ she turned me into a _woman_ … and it’s _disgusting_ …and I…” Rukawa paused- he was surprised when Sendoh brushed up his long fringes that has been hovering over her eyes.

Sendoh absentmindedly reached for her fringes and managed to brush them up- he was _stunned_. Stupefied. Astonished. _Taken_ aback. Blue eyes stared surprisingly back at him- _fox-eyes_ that reminded him of _the_ Rukawa Kaede of Shohoku that he played against with. The Ryonan Ace was seemingly caught in that _enthralling_ stare. There was absolutely something in the eyes of _this_ Rukawa. ‘Help? She needed help? This _is_ Rukawa? She _is_ a boy? Cursed? Get back _his_ body?’ There were so many questions that has suddenly erupted in his mind, never in a million years that Sendoh would believe that he would be one day, facing a situation as complex as this yet… _seemingly_ interesting to him as well.

‘I really need to eat first.’ Sendoh sighed as both pulled away abruptly- feeling a bit awkward all too sudden for being _touchy_ even though they just seemingly met. “Right.” Sendoh started. ‘Oh brother- I need some aspirins.’ He then looked at the seemingly dazed look of Rukawa- a few sec more and Sendoh decided to smile. “Look, _Ru-ka-wa_ _of_ Shohoku…” Sendoh stated, imitating the latter’s way of addressing him for a number of times already. He felt himself chuckling a bit. The pale person seemed to have perked up, feeling comfortable all of a sudden hearing _his_ name being addressed properly. Sendoh ran a hand on his hair, he suddenly felt weary. ‘What the heck?!’

“Let’s _eat_ first, okay?” Sendoh said well naturedly. ‘Jeesh, Akito-niisan, I wish you didn’t have to leave. Bummer.’

This is _day_ one. That fateful day when the _boy_ from Ryonan, met the _girl_ from Shohoku. From the living room, the music from Sendoh’s iPod seemed too fond of annoying both of them as it plays…

_If I were a boy, even just for a day_ … Rukawa gritted his teeth annoyingly as he heard the first line played. No thanks, _Beyonce_. ‘I _am_ a BOY!’ Rukawa muttered inwardly.

**TBC**


	3. OF BELIEVING IN BOYS, BOOBS, AND BASKETBALL

**CHAPTER 3- OF BELIEVING IN BOYS, BOOBS, AND BASKETBALL**

Two pm. Both were quietly munching some popcorns and cheese sticks that Sendoh made. They were sitting in the living room while the TV turned on but neither paid attention to what’s being shown. Sendoh seemed to stare blankly on the screen, eyes constantly darting towards the other side to sneak a peek at his _visitor_. Rukawa was not flinching a bone as he wordlessly as well eat some popcorn on a rather slow motion state. Rukawa paused and stared at a lone corn on his palm. “How’d you made this?” He softly asks. Sendoh was taken aback as he looked across the girl in front of him- her head cast a bit low as long and ebony fringes still obscured her line of vision. Sendoh snorted softly. “The popcorn?” A nod. Sendoh smiled. “I _popped_ them- in the microwave of course.” He grinned. ‘Sheesh, is there a need to ask?’ But really, Sendoh finds it a bit funny and well… _cute_. ‘What a naïve girl.’

Rukawa nodded. It’s not that he doesn’t know _how_ it’s done- it’s just that, they have been quiet for the past three hours and its getting into him. He softly sighed and flinched slightly on the couch. “Can I use the bathroom?” Sendoh contemplated at first before nodding. “Sure, it’s upstairs…” A pause. “…in _my_ room.” Rukawa wanted suddenly to hesitate, not wanting to further impose but also needing to go. Sendoh stood up and started walking towards the stairs stopping for a while to look and see the girl standing up as well and moving towards him. Sendoh nonchalantly smiled and up, they both went.

Upstairs, there is a small hall with a few furniture from each side and two rooms. Sendoh walked over to the one on the further edge and opened the door, disappearing as he walked inside. Rukawa stopped dead on his tracks as he came face-to-face yet again in front of a much larger mirror hanging on the wall. Once again, he felt an unknown surging of his emotions- but this time more of hate, and _anger_. He clenched his fist as he bit his lower lip. ‘Kso, I’ll _find_ you old lady and when I do…’ Staring back at him under his fringes, was a lighter and smaller version of _his_ self. “Hey, are you going in or what?” Sendoh broke his reverie, leaning on one side of the wall. Rukawa was surprised a bit but decided to nod as well. He then wordlessly walked over to where Sendoh was and he literally brushed past him since the space was a bit smaller now because the Ryonan Ace was standing on one side. Sendoh took note of the girl under his observant stare and wordlessly as well, followed her inside.

Rukawa stopped when he’s standing in the middle and tried to look around but careful enough not to look like he’s _prying_ or anything. He took note of the older guy’s simple room- very manly to boot. He suddenly remembers his own room and almost wanted to get out of the house to go home and jumped onto his bed to pour there all of his frustrations. Sendoh has a rather large bed with blue beddings. His walls as well were of blue in colour and on one side a study table can be found. On top of it was a laptop, a speaker, and some books and notebooks carefully aligned on one edge of the table. From another corner there is a cabinet that holds more books and stuff. On top of it were picture frames of probably his family. He has his own walk-in closet, LCD TV, a player, stack of DVDs and his own play station console. On the corner of the bed, there is a guitar though standing on one side. What caught Rukawa’s eye though was the two things hanging on the walls- a long, black, steel-made _fishing_ rod. ‘He _fishes_?’ Over all, and basing from the look of their house- the Sendoh’s seemed pretty _above_ average in terms of household living. He inwardly wonders as to what kind of jobs does his parents have. “Do you have a change of clothes?” The voice asks him. Rukawa turned to see Sendoh in front of the washroom- the door opened already and lights on. Rukawa’s eyes widened as he forgot! ‘Kso, guess I just have to wear these again.’ He inwardly smacked his own face. He shook his head. Sendoh sighed and opened his closet then paused as if he’s gone nuts. “Look, obviously I don’t have any _girl’s_ clothes here.” He then faced the unflinching lady.

Rukawa clenched his fist. “I am _not_ a girl. I told you, haven’t I? It’s _me,_ Rukawa Kaede, I’m a _guy_.” Sendoh rolled his eyes. “Right, and we haven’t _agreed_ on that… yet.” Rukawa clacked his tongue. “You don’t believe me, then.” Sendoh shook his head and chided softly. “On what part of your story do you want me to believe you, anyway?” Rukawa found himself suddenly getting a bit worked up. “That I am a _guy_ and that my name is Rukawa Kaede- and that I am _him_ alright.” He gritted his teeth. “And that… that an _old_ hag did this to me and I don’t know _why_!” He almost shouted- but his voice, although it sounded mad, its still tad a bit soft. Sendoh puffed out a sighed and scratched his nape. “Do you _believe_ me now…” A pause. Rukawa felt himself shaking suddenly. “Or… do you think I’m nuts and have gone out of my head.” He cast his head down- eyes suddenly a bit prickly. ‘Life is _unfair_ , alright.’

“You think I _made_ this all up… you think I _love_ being in a body I don’t even _know_ or own… you think-?!” Rukawa stopped trailing off when a hand patted his head. He almost gasps. Sendoh found himself getting all too tired as well with the constant r _easoning_ and _yakking_ and _nonstop_ indignation of the girl- not quietly the one _giving up_ on the notion that she indeed is a _he_ and has been _cursed_ for some reason. ‘Damn, alright… I need a minute.’ Sendoh tiredly mused. He reached out and pat her head as if patting a cat. He felt her stiffen a bit. “Look, alright, let’s settle this for now- you go ahead and take a shower or anything, ill lend you some clothes- but they’re going to be a lot bigger on you.” Rukawa slowly nodded and pried away from the large hand that has been on top of his head- it felt heavy on him. He went inside the washroom and locked it. Sendoh then shook his head and opened his cabinet once again to rummage into the smallest clothes he could actually find- when a scream alerted him!

“Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!”

Sendoh went in front of the washroom and knocked on the door. “Hey, are you okay there? What happened?!” He knocked the door a few more times. The scream continued followed by expletives. He sweat dropped. “What is _these_?! Why do I have these?! This is disgusting! Fuck these! I don’t want these! Get these off me!”

The door opened suddenly and Sendoh gasps in surprised and he abruptly turned around on his back- face flushed and all. “What the heck are you doing?! Put something on!” Sendoh stammered. ‘What is wrong with this girl, anyway?!’ Sendoh managed to shout back as he has his back on. He smacked his palm on top of his face and shook his head. He can feel his ears burning. Rukawa, with all his animosity engulfing his whole being, opened the door _withou_ t any shirt on! He was stupidly pointing on his chest! “What are these?! Why do I have these?! Get this off me, it’s disgusting!”

He or rather, _she_ hollered and endlessly wailed in frantic. Sendoh thinks he’s going nuts as well but heavily tried to maintain what little composure and sanity he has with him. The day started being insane already alright. “What are _you_ complaining, those are…” Sendoh felt his face flushed. ‘Dammit, do I really have to tell her?! Doesn’t she know?! I mean, why do I need to tell these _natural_ things to one _silly_ girl?’ “…those are _breasts_ , mind you. You have them _of course_ , alright. Sheesh, you’re _a_ girl for Pete’s sake. It’s only natural-?!”

“It’s _not natural,_ I don’t have them before! I don’t like them! Get these off me!” Rukawa yelled in desperate plea, voice sounding in sheer disgust. Sendoh is questioning the heavens as to why on Earth would a girl doesn’t want a pair of _breast_ on her. ‘This world is sick alright.’ He tried to reason with his back on her. “Surely you _had_ them already before!” Sendoh shouted a bit.

“I DON’T!” Rukawa yelled indignantly. Sendoh winced at the holler behind me. “Alright, you don’t have them before, but _now_ everything’s _different_! You have them now and you _can’t_ get them off, sheesh! What the heck were you thinking anyway!?” Sendoh yelled back- a bit irritatingly but not enough to stay angry. Truth is, he wanted to laugh. Yes, wanted to laugh his ass off at the scene before him. He actually felt his lips tugging upward- the girl is obviously _crazy cool_ to be pulling off antics such as these. “And you need a _bra_ for that!” The taller guy added. Silence. Sendoh thought he had calmed her down. His chest is beating fast- he could actually feel his cheeks still flushed- it’s not every day that he would be facing a very angry girl who _hates_ herself and body to the core. But looks like he only ignited her fury. “A _bra?!_ What the fuck is _that_?! I don’t _know_ that! What for?!” Rukawa practically banged his fist on the door now.

“Why are you not facing me, anyway, Sendoh _of_ Ryonan!” He yelled and started walking towards the tall guy. Sendoh shook his head as he stepped towards his bed- his back still on her; he sensed her walking towards him. “Stay _back_ \- put something _on_ first if you want to talk, there’s a towel there!” Rukawa clacked his tongue and went back to the washroom as he grabbed the towel in anger. “I’m chopping these off, I don’t fucking need these, you don’t have them as well anyway, why do I have them the least?!”

And that probably did it, Sendoh felt the string to his patience snapped as he turned finally to face the girl. “What’s with _chopping_ them off?! Are you nuts?” Sendoh reasoned.

“I don’t want them. I. Don’t. Need. Them.” Rukawa hissed in between his gritted teeth. He already wrapped himself with the towel. “I have _them_ \- here, look!” And Sendoh _raised_ his white shirt on revealing his well-toned _and_ broad chest and his _six-pack_ of abs. “And what do you mean you don’t need them? They _are_ there for a _reason_ , sheesh!” Rukawa was taken aback at that as _he_ did not know why he suddenly felt his cheeks flushing as well.

“Men have _breasts_ too, just that they don’t grow _bigger_.” Sendoh shook his head. Rukawa knotted his brows. “You don’t have to show me, doaho! I also have _those_ chest before, idiot!” Rukawa goaded as he only seemed to miss his original body more. Sendoh smirked as he was able to catch her blush awhile back. “Right, but you’re different now- you have them a bit bigger now and you will need a _bra_ for that.” Rukawa cursed. “I don’t need a bra! I don’t want a bra! I’m a GUY!”

Sendoh wasn’t able to help it as he chuckled. “And don’t even think of _chopping_ them off- you’ll bleed to death and you’ll die.” Silence. “No more _chance_ of getting your body back.” Silence. ‘That should put her on _hold_.’ Sendoh inwardly congratulate himself.

“Now, get back on the washroom and don’t try anything stupid.” Sendoh warned her. Rukawa glared. “Do anything stupid?” Sendoh smiled and rolled his eyes. “Yes, like _hanging_ yourself by using the shower nozzle, because I can see how much you _hate_ that _hot_ body of yours.” He chuckled. Rukawa’s ears burned. “It’s not _hot_ and it’s not _mine_! Fuck that! I am a-?!”

“- _boy_! Yeah, yeah, heard of it alright. You’re a _guy_ alright, you’re Rukawa Kaede _of_ Shohoku and you play basketball. Sure thing.” Sendoh smirked as he shook his head. ‘I need aspirins and fast.’

Rukawa snorted softly and wordlessly went back to the washroom. Sendoh went back on his closet and was able to find his medium sized black shirt back when he was in middle school. ‘This’ll do- it’s not like she has a choice.’ He rummaged some more and was glad to see a pair of short pants that’s he has outgrown already. Although it may still seem a bit big to her, again she has no choice. He placed the clothes on top of his bed and was about to leave the room when another _scream_ erupted. ‘Not _again_!!’ Sendoh inwardly mused- because the next thing he heard sent him laughing _hard_.

“Aaaaaahhhhhh! What the fuck?! Where’s my _d**k_!!! What the heck is this?! I can’t _pee_ properly!” And as if sensing the door to open again- Sendoh held steadfastly on the doorknob and pulled it back with his force. He felt the door being tried to be open as Rukawa banged on the other side.

“Oh NO you don’t!! You’re staying _in_ there- I don’t need to explain to you _that_ part of the anatomy, Rukawa _of_ Shohoku!” Sendoh hollered back as he held with brute force. Rukawa tried to pull on the other side, but to no avail. “I can’t _pee!_ ” Sendoh chuckled as he rolled his eyes. “You’re supposed to _sit_ now when you pee!” He laughed.

“Let me out, you asshole! I just lost a _d**k!_ Fuck, where’s my-?! Get this off me!” A wail from the other side can be heard, but Akira held tighter- he found himself chuckling as he shook his head. It was indeed an afternoon to remember because he has never experienced so much insanity before. “Get back to taking a bath! You’re not going out until you’re done!”

“But it’s _gone_!! Where’d it go?! What the heck is this?!!” Sendoh clutched his sides as he laughed. ‘Where’d it go?!’ “It probably went to the _police station_ , hahaha!”

“Fuck you! I’ll kill you as well!” Rukawa snapped back and banged on the door- he felt his face flushed.

“Again, it’s _natural_ , stay calm Rukawa _of_ Shohoku?” Sendoh laughed as he childishly decided to play along. “Fuck you Sendoh _of_ Ryonan, let me out of here! I bet you don’t have _this_! Why do I have this!?’” Sendoh tried his best not to let go of the knob as he found himself chuckling. “Obviously I _don’t_ have that! And I aint showing you what I _have_ down here!” A laugh. Rukawa banged on the door annoyed as he felt his ears burned. ‘Show me?!’

“DOAHO, I _have_ it as well!” Sendoh laughed some more. “But you don’t have it _now_! Hahaha! Chill there and finish your bath already!” He banged the door for a few more times. He gritted his teeth and annoyance and faced his reflection in the mirror. “I’ll make you pay old lady. I’ll make you pay dearly!!” He vowed as he went back to finish his or rather, _her_ bath.

+++++++++++++++++++++

Rukawa sighed as he folded his dirty clothes and put them inside the plastic bag that Sendoh provided him. He sat down wordlessly on one edge of the huge bed and took in the quietness of the room. He felt weird to be wearing clothes that doesn’t belong to him- but it’s a lot weirder to have a body that does not technically belongs to him. Sendoh even let him have a new pair of unopened boxers- he said that he has outgrown them and is not going to need them anyway. The door opened and in came the tall guy with his hair dishevelled slightly as he towelled them dry. He was wearing a plain blue shirt and some denim pants. Sendoh probably decided to take a bath on the other washroom inside his brother’s room while Rukawa was still inside. Rukawa momentarily looked up in between his long fringes and wordlessly stare. Sendoh move inside his room without hesitation and decided to gel his hair- the usual spikes. He looked at the silent girl sitting on his bed, through the mirror. “Are the clothes okay?” He asks while styling his hair. Rukawa shrugged. “They’re fine.” Rukawa stood up and was about to leave the room when Sendoh noticed her clutching her shorts on one side. “Uh, thought so it’s a bit _big_ on you… but they looked nice on you. You’re _tall_ probably, that’s why.”

Rukawa pouted a bit. “I _am_ originally taller than this.” Sendoh chuckled. Truth is, the clothes seemed a bit big alright but probably because her physique is that like of a model’s, it seems to look _fine_. A bit boyish but she looked nice. Sendoh paused on his hair as Rukawa was made to look. The next thing he knew- Sendoh removed his belt and gave them to _him_! Rukawa’s eyes widened as he almost gasps in surprise. “Here, take this- I don’t need them anyway.” The Ryonan Ace smiled charmingly. Rukawa stared at the belt before getting them from him as _she_ wordlessly fastened it on her shorts. He almost felt his cheeks heat up. ‘Sendoh of Ryonan… he _seems_ like a nice guy.’ Rukawa inwardly mused. Sendoh grinned and went back to his hair. “Are you sure you don’t need them?” Rukawa softly asks with a small pout- eyes looking in between his long fringes. Sendoh shook his head. “Nope, no need.” Silence ensued. It was the girl who broke it first. “Looks like you’re going someplace.” Sendoh nodded. “Yeah, apparently…” Rukawa fidgeted slightly as he finally decided- he took note of the time inside the room and saw 4PM. ‘It’s late indeed, I’ve stayed out for far too long, I should head home- but I need to go back to the court.’ He suddenly remembers his bike, bag, and ball that he left yesterday because he ran off someplace.

“I… I got to go now… I need to go back to the court- and probably home.” He stated in his soft and quiet voice. Sendoh stopped and turned around. “Go back? Where are you going?” Suddenly being curious but not knowing why. He inwardly kick himself for somewhat trying to _stop_ her from leaving. ‘What gives Akira? She wants to go home, and her parents must have been worried already.’ Akira’s eyes soften at the lithe frame in front of him. ‘She seemed lost, alright.’ Sendoh sighed. Rukawa shrugged. “The court. I… left my things there yesterday.” Sendoh paused. “What court?” He inquired. Rukawa sighed and stared. “The court five blocks from here, I guess.” Rukawa started for the door, opened it and out he went. Sendoh was left to gape as he hurriedly put on the finishing touch to his hair- he put his small comb behind his pocket and went after his visitor. “Oi, wait up…”

Rukawa was sitting at the foot of the stairs tying his shoes. He knotted his brows. ‘Kso, even my shoes feels weird- they’re obviously way too big now.’ He decided to tie the laces tighter, but somehow the shoes still feels loose. He clacked his tongue and shook his head. ‘Don’t tell me, I need to buy a new pair of bullshit?’ He inwardly cursed. Sendoh walked down the stairs and stood in front of her. Suddenly, there is this great deal of curiosity creeping into him as he heard the word ‘court’. Sendoh can feel his chest raced a bit. ‘But, can it be true after all?’ Could the girl be actually confiding in the _truth_? Sendoh found himself suddenly… wanting to know. He doesn’t know why the sudden change of heart- but, surely this so-called ‘Rukawa’ wouldn’t fight that hard and indignantly if _he_ or rather, she was just _bluffing_. On one part of their conversation, she almost looked _dead-end serious_ \- and she wanted to ask for help. The question now is, ‘Why me?’ Sendoh mused. It’s not like he doesn’t want to help- but still, he’s eager to know. If what she was saying was true indeed, wouldn’t he be confiding to _his_ team instead? Now, Sendoh was _more_ eager to know because he found himself _offering_ something he hopes, he would not regret. “You said you’re from Shohoku, right?” Sendoh prodded. Rukawa paused on his shoe laces as he looked up from in between his fringes. “Right.” She curtly replied. Sendoh sighed and nodded. “Well, I’m sort of going there- with my _team_.” Rukawa shrugged. “So?” Sendoh chuckled. ‘Uh, my bad- it doesn’t seem to work on her.’

“I mean, I’ll give you a ride to the _court_ \- we’ll passed by it anyway. I think I might know what court you are referring too. And probably…” He paused. Rukawa stared. Silence ensued. Sendoh heaved a huge sigh and decided to _finally_ speak his mind. “…you could tell me on what _really_ happened last night.” A pause. Silence ensued some more. Sendoh did not know why he said that- but, the girl doesn’t seem to be bluffing as well either. And Sendoh already felt bad the least because deep inside of him, he _knew_ that he had already judged her since she started talking about curses and _old ladies_ , and the whatnots. She remained _constant_ all throughout their conversation and he, while he on the other hand, even tried to just play along and did not even bother to _listen_.

“If I… _tell_ on you, would you….” Rukawa cast down his head on his shoes. “… _believed_ me then?” It was a simple question, really. Not seemingly hard to answer but Sendoh felt like his answer got stuck somewhere between his throat. He almost hated the fact that he’d be sending her his disappointments, but, truly. Could it be even possible to have this kind of _black_ magic to happen? ‘Black magic?’ Sendoh almost wondered a bit weirdly. Sendoh sighed softly. “I’m sorry but…” He crouched down and met her face-to-face. Rukawa was surprised as she backed his head a little. Sendoh smiled a bit. “I _won’t_ promise you anything but…” Rukawa waited. Sendoh snorted softly but he smiled- the genuine kind. “… I’ll _listen_.”

They seemed to be lock in a staring game for a minute or so until Sendoh decided to break it first. “Look, I _know_ the guy you’re referring to- I _know_ Rukawa Kaede.” He smiled. “I remember him alright. He’s a great player. He’s just a freshman but he _will_ be a great player.” Rukawa, somewhat found himself… tugging his lips upward- no matter how small they may seem.

“I just want _someone_ to know.” The raven-haired told Sendoh. A pause. “And oh, I _am_ Rukawa Kaede- if you _need_ proof, I’ll _show_ you later.” Rukawa almost said _confidently_ as he sort of found a _way_ for the other to _believe_ him. Sendoh found himself grinning. ‘ _Proof_ , eh? I wonder.’

“Yeah, you sort of _looked_ like him alright.” He patted her head as she tried to bat her hand away. “C’mon, let’s go. I still have a movie to catch.” Sendoh said, and they both went of the house.

Sendoh opened the gates and beeped in on his car keys to unlock the door on the car that is parked just outside their house. Rukawa paused momentarily at the navy blue Mitsubishi- Lancer EXI in front of him. ‘He has his _own_ car and he _drives_.’ He inwardly thought. Sendoh just finished locking the doors to his house and went on the other side of the car. “C’mon, get inside.” Rukawa moved like a robot as he stared at his feet- suddenly feeling all too uncomfortable just because his shoes were bigger now. ‘Kso.’ He cursed. Rukawa opened the door and hopped wordlessly inside. A few minutes more and they’re on the road. Both were neither talking. Sendoh found the silence unnerving as he pressed on the radio and suddenly there was some alternative music playing.

_…I was out the other day and I saw you and your big black car, and I was waving as you’re passing coz I know who you are…_

_You had this look that of an angel, it was such a bad disguise, and did you think for a second, I would not realize…_

_(Somewhere In the Middle, Dishwalla)_

 

They halted into a stop. Sendoh was quietly drumming his fingers on the wheel as he lip-synced on the lyrics- eyes darting forward, and trying to blank his mind. A few seconds more and it was good to go once again. They passed by the fourth block and Akira decided to slow down as if sensing that they’re nearing the court. Rukawa suddenly pointed on the far right. “Right there…” Truth is, he wanted very much to hop outside as he too, felt the sudden racing of his chest. The car made a slow turn to the right sending a few chills to Rukawa’s spine. He suddenly found himself remembering all of yesterday’s event. He clenched his fist in anticipation. The car moved in slowly and parked on one side. Sendoh pulled on the handbrake and switched off the engine. He then looked at his side to see her looking through the tinted glass. Sendoh pressed on the button and Rukawa suddenly perked up when the lock to his door opened. Sendoh shrugged. “You could go out.” She nodded. They both hopped down from the vehicle and slowly went inside the quiet and seemingly deserted court. Rukawa gathered his composure as he felt his nerves wracking some more- truth is he was feeling a bit nervous, he didn’t know what to do when the old lady suddenly shows up. ‘Well, I would very much like it is _she_ shows up, I’ll pummel her to pieces!’ He gritted his teeth in annoyance.

He went inside and took note of the empty and almost gloomy court-with Sendoh trailing behind. Rukawa took note of the fallen dry leaves from all over the place- a small puddle of water near the bench and his eyes widened in surprise as he saw his bag, his bike, and his ball still _there_! He felt a leap of _joy_ as his things seemed to remain intact. Sendoh was alerted when she suddenly sped off at the bench. He followed her as well with almost eager steps- and stopped midway. Sendoh felt the thumping of his chest beating more wildly now. ‘Oh shit… could it be?’ Suddenly, Sendoh felt _nervous_ as well. Could _she_ be telling the truth?

Rukawa crouched down and rummaged at his bag to check if anything’s missing- well, looks like everything remained intact- his empty tumbler, his extra towel and shirt, a new pair of socks, a few school papers, his coin purse… He momentarily looked and stared inside his bag as if he’s seeing it for the first time. He then looked at the bike that’s been on one corner. He tried to lift his own bike- suddenly feeling it a bit heavy for him. ‘Turned into a girl, and the bike seems suddenly big and heavy. Ch!’

Rukawa went back on his bag, as if suddenly remembering what he _told_ Sendoh a while back about the _proofs_ he will be showing. He got _something_ from inside his bag and held onto it as if his life depended on it. He opened his palm and felt another pang of anger as he saw a pair of eyes staring back at _him_ \- his very own _photo_ , his school ID! ‘I am going to get _me_ back.’ He felt his fist clenched. Rukawa slowly zipped his bag and walked towards at Sendoh who seemed to be starting to _get_ a hang of things. Sendoh clutched at his car keys tightly as he sees a lace dangling on her hand. He involuntarily gulped. He feels like he’s going to get probably the next _surprise_ of his life. He clutched tighter at his keys. ‘Could it be? Is it even, possible? But how? But why?’ Rukawa stopped when he was a good arm’s length away. He slowly lift his right arm. Sendoh gulped as he stared down at the closed pale hand-suddenly not wanting to see what’s _inside_ her hand. Rukawa slowly opened his hand. Sendoh’s eyes widened.

“Sendoh _of_ Ryonan…” A pause. “You asked me if we have _met_ before….” But Sendoh’s stare seemed to be glued on that particular _photo_ on the ID card that seemed to be staring back as well with him as he was taken aback from three months ago. Three months since Shohoku came in their school and had a practice game with, as proposed by his coach. There he was, that seemingly brat and unfeeling freshman that boldly faced him with all the guts he could muster. He actually _felt_ happy that time- for the first time, he found a worthy opponent on court. And not just a _worthy_ one- for the fox-eyed rookie of Shohoku seemed to make him _play_ in a way a game should be. Sendoh later on found his name to be…

“…and I say, _we_ had. For I am _him_.” Silence. The wind suddenly blew by sending the leaves on the ground to dance with it. Rukawa’s long and silky hair swayed on one side and Sendoh couldn’t have been more surprised as he found his lips parting slightly. Her fringes blew from one side revealing that cerulean blue _fox-eyed_ eyes that he too, has been staring for quite some time at the ID before him. Rukawa stared back- his eyes holding almost nothing at all. But it was _sullen_. He was feeling sullen for having this fate befell upon him. Sendoh was silent, he had his head cast down. Not knowing what to say suddenly- no, scratch that- he actually has tons of questions but he doesn’t seem to know how to start. They stood like that for fifteen good minutes. Rukawa fidgeted first, alerting Sendoh. He decided to walk towards the far right- and found his orange ball. Sendoh’s eyes were following her- or _him_ , he suddenly thought. He was only taken aback when Rukawa dribbled the ball once. Rukawa too seemed surprised as he felt that his _skills_ seemed to remain. And as if wanting to be sure- he dribbled the ball more fervently this time- it still feels okay and _right_. He gulped- and decided to run while dribbling. Sendoh gaped- he saw _her_ running as if she was _indeed_ that freshman boy from Shohoku. And what probably send him chills is when Rukawa dribbled in between _her_ leaner legs and fire a fade away. The ball went in. Sendoh was left to gape. ‘I… I’ve seen this before… It really is… _him_. I… but….how come?’

Rukawa took note that unlike before, he has to exert a few good efforts on jumping and force- the height reduction did him. But his skills and accuracy on court seemed fine still. He caught the ball on one hand and dribbled it as if its natural- but he felt glad. He found his lips tugging upward as the one thing he thought he only _had_... remained with _him_. And he thought of not letting it go. Sendoh felt something when he saw her _tugged_ his lips upward.

“Ru… Rukawa-kun.”

The aforementioned name stopped dribbling as he seemed surprised at the sudden _way_ his name was called. He looked up- lips parted slightly. Sendoh sighed as he looked down for a bit before looking up as well and he _smiled_. Once more, the soft breeze of summer afternoon blew by as fluffy clouds of white clouds float across the blue, blue sky.

“I _believe_ you and… I _think_ I want to help you.” A smile. He stepped towards the rookie and stopped when they were a few spaces apart. Sendoh grinned. “By the way, I’m Sendoh Akira of Ryonan. Nice to see you _again_ , it’s been three months.” He extended his hand- remembering the same way he did to _him_ months when _they_ first met, Sendoh remembered Rukawa simply tapped his hand away and turned, frowning like a sore loser. He chuckled at the thought. ‘You’re too naïve then.’

And it that sunny afternoon, Rukawa probably smiled his second small smile as he nodded. “Rukawa Kaede. Shohoku.” But this time, he _clasps_ his hand into _Sendoh’s_. A pause. The next statement sent Sendoh laughing his head off.

“One on one? _Boobs_ and all?” Rukawa smirked beneath his long fringes. Sendoh chuckled as he put his other hand on his mouth- shoulders shaking as mirth of laughter escaped him. “Don’t _blame_ me if I accidentally _brushed_ on them.” Rukawa rolled his eyes and snorted. “I’ll call it _foul_ , then.”

Sendoh laughed a bit more and grinned. “Right, so… before we could actually get you back- you owe me a _full_ detailed story!” Rukawa snorted. “Believe me, it’s the _worst_.”

Sendoh grinned. “Try me then.”

And in that sunny afternoon, as the cool air sent more dry leaves rustling and dancing on the ground, as fluffy, and white clouds slowly moved along across that blue, blue sky, and as a few birds flew and chirped by, two persons sat on a nearby bench, the other _talking_ while the other _listens_ , and probably the story would be the craziest and _most_ mundane plot he would ever hear, but Sendoh _knew_ at the end of the day, he still found himself _believing_.

**TBC**


	4. Meeting KD

Rukawa flopped down his body on his bed, burying his face on his pillow. It was already 5pm when he reached his home. He opened his eyes slowly and took in the quiet surrounding of his own house. The good thing is that- he lives alone. He’s been living alone since he was ten; his parent’s works overseas and they seldom go home. They either just send him lump sum amount of money for everyday needs, tuition, and monthly fees. Although Rukawa has a grandmother who lives in the same town as he; he would visit her once or twice a month just to see if she’s doing fine. But looks like, he won’t be seeing her for now because of his current situation. He momentarily closed his eyes and remembered what had happen a while back. He was able to do it. He was able to tell Sendoh everything. It was such a feat to actually get a person he barely knew to believe and listen to him, lest, help him even. ‘Sendoh’s a weird guy.’ He inwardly mused. ‘But he’s nice.’ Rukawa added in his thoughts- remembering how he has been generously taken into the household, prepared food for, and… he sighed. ‘Ugh, I’m even wearing his clothes.’ He almost winced at the thought. He flopped on his back and stared at the ceiling. After telling the older guy everything, he even offered him a ride home but Rukawa knew better than to further impose. He declined the offer and told him that he’s just going to ride the bike home. It is still a bit far but he’s persistent, and so Sendoh was left no choice but to go straight to where he’s supposed to go.

Flashback

Sendoh wordlessly looked at the empty court as a soft wind blew by. After hearing the whole thing- he was speechless. Truth is, it was an unbelievable plot to bluff but the way Rukawa narrated the events- seems like he wasn’t really joking at all. And he almost felt sorry for his younger rival from a distant school. “That is the coolest story, I’ve ever heard.” He stated and smiled. Rukawa glared, not liking his statement obviously. Sendoh chuckled softly. “Kidding, it is scary.” Sendoh then shrugged. He ran a hand on his hair and sighed once more- he instinctively looked at his watch and clacked his tongue. Truth is, he doesn’t know what he will do if that happens to him. ‘In any way, I don’t think I look good as a girl either- unlike him. Sheesh.’ “So what do you plan on doing now?” Sendoh asks.

Rukawa shrugged. “Find her.” Sendoh prodded further. “But where? And how?” Rukawa puffed out a sigh sending a few of his fringes flying up. “Anywhere.” Sendoh shook his head. “I don’t think that’s gonna work. I mean, surely she must have told you something…” A pause. Sendoh continued. “You know… something you need to do or perhaps, accomplished in order for you to revert back?” Sendoh somehow managed to think of these thoughts despite being shaken by Rukawa’s plot as well. And as if on instinct, Rukawa suddenly remembered her voice before it disappeared out of nowhere- that eerie and annoying voice…

“Zaahhh-you can ran, but you can never hide, you and your selfish ways, enjoy the ride. Now it’s your turn to know what it feels like to be one of them…Zaaahhhahah! I doubt if you can find someone who will like you despite your ethereal looks, unless you do, you will remain as a girl zzzaaahhahaha…” 

‘Find someone who will like me…? But where? How? And… who will like me anyway?’ Rukawa seemed to have spaced out for a few sec. He wanted to ask Sendoh- the words have been confusing him because the only thing he wanted now was to find her and make her undo this curse. ‘She might just be lurking around.’ Rukawa believed that he will still be meeting her soon… ‘And once I get to see granny, I’ll make you pay and with interest!’ He gritted his teeth in annoyance and went bug eyed. Rukawa opened his mouth to speak- but decided not to speak further. He looked at his right to see Sendoh staring back at him- an obvious space between them. “You need to go.” Rukawa stated in his monotone and girly voice. Sendoh nodded softly. “Yeah, I supposed I should already…” Sendoh stood up slowly and was about to turn when he stopped. “Hey look, I’m about to go to Shohoku district anyway…” Rukawa looked up. Sendoh smiled. “There’s a new mall there- it’s pretty big and we just want to check it out. I could give you a ride.” Silence. Rukawa shook his head. “Heard of it…” He too, stood up and went to pick up his bike. “Thanks but, I’ll be cycling home.” Sendoh remained unmoving- his eyes only following the lithe form of Rukawa. “Are you sure? I mean, it’s really okay.” Rukawa shook his head and started to hop on top of his bike, suddenly noticing his bike to be a bit higher than before because of his current height- but he was still able to balance perfectly. Rukawa stepped on the pedal slowly as if trying to test the bike- he wobbled a bit because of the weight adjustment he had to find for a few sec and in no time, he was able to cycle around the court in ease. Sendoh looked as she continued to slowly cycle around him. “Go on, I’ll be fine.” Rukawa muttered softly. Sendoh nodded- but his eyes tells him otherwise somehow. “Okay, I’ll be going now- it’s good to see you again…”

Rukawa kept silent as he pedalled slowly within the court- he seems to be contemplating deeply. Sendoh cannot blame him- the situation is truly something unearthly and he could only wonder as to how strong Rukawa seemed to be for not almost looking like it bothered him. Sendoh looked at her for one last time before deciding to exit the court. He approached his car and pressed on the keys- the locks gave way. Sendoh stepped inside and started the engine when a tap on his window ensued. He opened the window and saw Rukawa outside on top of his bike- peering beneath his fringes. Sendoh took note of her cerulean irises once more and how blue they really were against her pale skin, her pinkish lips, and her jet black hair. Akira almost felt something weird like… staring at someone ethereal or what. But he kept his impending thoughts at bay. 

“Changed your mind?” He smiled. Rukawa shook his head. “Thanks for listening and…” Rukawa muttered softly. Sendoh softly snorted and put his hands on the wheel. “It’s nothing… and yes, I won’t tell on anyone.” The Ryonan Ace continued. Rukawa sighed softly and nodded his farewell. He started pedalling on the other side of the road when Sendoh called him from the window. 

“Hey, go straight home and- you need a change of clothes, like skirts and dresses.” He grinned. Rukawa simply looked back and rolled his eyes. “Idiot.” And Sendoh can only managed to laugh softly. The two parted ways.

End of Flashback

“Care to explain why you made us wait for one hour full?” Koshino berated as he banged on the door a tad bit loudly in front. From behind, Uekusa and Hikoichi simply sat back in silence. Hikoichi greeted him exuberantly despite him being late, while Koshino simply scowled his face. “Hey watch the door, Kosh!” Sendoh reminded him and clacked his tongue. But Koshino remained annoyed. “Yeah right, I thought we’ve grown roots and leaves and bore fruits on that spot! Its 530 pm already Sendoh and I’ve been standing there since 430!” From behind, Hikoichi managed to butt in. “I don’t mind Sendoh-san!” He smiled and Uekusa simply nodded as well. From the rear mirror, Sendoh simply grinned back and chuckled. “Shut up, Hikoichi- well, I mind, okay!” Hikoichi shuddered and shut his trap instantly. 

“Alright, I’m sorry- I got stuck somewhere. Well, we’re all here now- what time is the movie?” Sendoh tried to cut off the impending sermon. Hikoichi looked at his phone and stated cheerily. “Next time is 630 pm! We still have one hour left.”

“That’s great, we could eat early dinner first or stroll around, and so which is better?” Uekusa suggested. Sendoh simply shrugged as his eyes were glued on the road. “You guys choose, anything is fine by me.” Koshino snorted and crossed his arms on his chest. “I suggest we eat first, since I’m famished already.” Everybody seemed to agree with their hot-headed teammate- the next few minutes were spent in a regular chat but mostly between Hikoichi aand Uekusa from the back. Koshino looked at his left to sneek a peak at Sendoh. He feels that something’s way off. 

“Oi, what are you thinking?” Koshino prodded. The car halted to a stop and as Sendoh stepped on the brakes, he sighed. He then turned to ask Hikoichi. “Hey Hikoichi, remember our practice game with Shohoku three months ago?” Hikoichi nodded. “Oh yes, I do, senpai, what about it?” Sendoh smiled. “Do you have any info with regards to Rukawa Kaede?” Koshino gaped and Uekusa too, was a bit surprised. Hikoichi grinned and rummaged into his bag to get his trusty notebook and pen. “Like what?! What for?” Koshino seemed unsure. Why would Sendoh want an info- it’s the first time their Ace sought after Hikochi’s nosy skills. “You mean that freshman brat who guarded you?” Koshino exclaimed. Sendoh nodded. “She’s not a brat, Kosh.” Kosh and the others tilted their heads. Sendoh paused and inwardly banged his head on the wall. ‘Shit!’ “I mean, he’s not a brat!” Sendoh sighed and almost thought he gave out a tiny information somewhere. 

“Oh really, how’d you know? Are you friends with him?” Koshino squinted his eyes. “Because to me, he looks pretty conceited.”‘Pretty, but not conceited.’ Sendoh almost gasps at his own train of thoughts. “No we’re not but… I plan to make friends with him.” Sendoh grinned. From behind Hikoichi laughed and scribbled something. “Sugoi, that’s wonderful Sendoh-san, we really have to make our friends close, and our enemies closer!” Uekusa simply laughed softly. Sendoh rolled his eyes. ‘Ugh, that’s not what I intend, anyway.’ Koshino twitched his lips. “So, have you gone nuts? Like why would you want to befriend him? He seems the unfriendly type…” The traffic light signalled green and Sendoh simply chuckled softly as he put down on the handbrake and stepped on the gas. “Nothing… I just want to befriend him.” Sendoh smiled. Koshino rolled his eyes. “Yeah right, as if he knew of your existence.” Sendoh laughed as he made a left turn and that is where they all saw the big shopping mall. And by the looks of it, there are lots of cars waiting in queue to the parking area, Sendoh decided to follow suit. “He knows me, Kosh. I assure you.” And Sendoh could only grin knowingly.

They walked in along the big and wide mall- it was a Friday night and the four boys decided to have their tickets first before deciding to eat dinner at a ramen restaurant. “I’ll mail you the info later, senpai!” Hikoichi said. Sendoh nodded as he munch in on his tempura. He suddenly wonders as to what she is doing now. He took note of the time and saw 615 PM. The four guys ate while constantly talking about the most mundane things there is, with Koshino reminding them of the time if they want to have a good start on the movie. 

\---

Rukawa lazily slouched on his bed as he absent-mindedly looked at the TV screen. It was past six pm already and truth is, he suddenly feels bored. For the first time, he feels bored. And he doesn’t even want to play basketball. He honestly wanted to go out and find the old lady that did this to him- upon arriving, he rested for a bit and started searching on the internet for all the possible information he could find. It’s a bid dreadful because he started searching Google using the words talisman, black magic, curse, evil spirits, witches, deity- etc. His head throbbed as he endlessly read on each of them but not being able to find one single clue. He clacked his tongue in disgust and shut his laptop off. He is once again slouching on his bed- head against the wall- eyes looking blank. And once again, the voice of the old lady rung into him and that is where it hit him. “Get someone to like me.” He stated softly. He sweat drop. “Like a date?” He slumped his head in forlorn and scratched his itching hair. He looked at his long locks and stared back at the mirror that is across his bed. There, he saw a pale, tall, slender, and… well, good-looking fifteen year old girl. “You are not me.” He stated coldly, his eyes peering beneath his long fringes. Rukawa suddenly decided to stand up and decided to get out of the house as he suddenly remembered something Sendoh told him awhile back. ‘Cut my fringes.’ He inwardly mused. Rukawa hopped off the bed and opened his closet- he rummaged into his stacks of shoeboxes and opened a few of them in hopes of finding that one pair of Chucks that’s a tad bit smaller in size compared to his other basketball shoes. He saw his pair of sneakers in red and wore them, still a bit big but it fits much better than his own basketball shoes. He stomped his feet on the floor as if checking his shoes and closed his closet. He fished for his wallet, house keys, and celphone that’s been lying on top of the table and headed out. 

‘I need to go to the barber shop.’ And Rukawa trotted his blissful way into the streets of Shohoku district at 630 in the evening. The soft lights of lampposts illuminated the side streets of Shohoku district as Rukawa walked nonchalantly and with almost no care. It was the district that has rows and rows of random boutique shops, food stalls, and various electronic arcades and confectionary shops. As he seemingly walked, he remained oblivious to a few constant stares being thrown at him. Rukawa did not paid any attention as he heard a few catcalls from some random guys at the side. He clenched his fist, almost readying himself for a head on fist fight if ever they decide to try something funny, but it seems that his or rather her height for a ‘girl’ is also not something to be reckoned with as she stands a good 180 cm. Rukawa turned left at the sight of that familiar red, blue, and white, barber pole that keeps twirling around as if dizzying his blue orbs. He decided to enter the shop, unminding the surprise stares of the men inside it. He sat down- more like, flopped down comfortably on one chair and waited. The guys inside looked as if it’s their first time seeing a tall, pale, long-haired, slim, and good-looking specie of Eve. A fat and bald-looking guys approached her with a frown, he seems to be the owner of the shop. Rukawa took note of the approach and tilted his head to one side- eyes obviously being obscured by his fringes. He pointed at his bangs and slightly pouted. The next statement earned him a few chuckles from the usual patrons. “Cut. Fringes. Just above the brows. Trim the back.” He muttered softly- blaming his vocal chords that has turned probably a pitch higher than his usual monotone voice. He missed his own voice. The owner shook his head. “You’ve got to be kidding me, miss. This aint a salon. We don’t do girls here. You may leave now.” He rather said a bit calmly but sternly as if trying to impose authority. Rukawa frowned. ‘What the heck? I just wanted my fringes cut.’ He pointed at his fringes again. “What salon? It’s just a cut. No need for salon.” He insisted. But the owner simply swung his chair to his surprised! Rukawa grabbed the arms of the chair but the old man was keen on making him leave. He was pushed out of the barber shop! Rukawa dusted himself up and frowned. He glared at the old man inside the shop as he flipped the ‘open’ signage to “close”. Rukawa clacked his tongue and scratched his hair in disgust and annoyance. There are no more barber shops and salons in the area- the mall is his last chance. He gritted his teeth in annoyance and jogged to where the new mall is. ‘I hate this body, alright!’ 

\---

It was 635 pm already and Sendoh and his teammates were already jogging their merry way to the movie house. “I told you guys to hurry!” Koshino snapped. “But it’s just passed five minutes!” Hikoichi muttered. Koshino stills scowled as the strutted the mall with big steps with a few people looking at them- more like at one particular, good-looking, tall, and spiky-haired player who has that disarming smile that sends a few girls giggling at the sides. Sendoh snorted and shook his head as he wordlessly looked ahead to his rushing teammates. A few minutes more and they’re already inside the dim-lit cinema. “Uh, guys, why is it so dark here?” Hikoichi muttered as they strut with careful steps upstairs. Koshino growled. Uekusa chuckled. “If you want light, you could go outside and wait for us, you dimwit.” Koshino berated and Sendoh could only chuckle in response. “Sheesh, quit it guys, lets hover on the vacant seats already.” And in a few more sec, four boys can be found sitting quietly as the movie started rolling. “Who’s John Wick again?” Koshino gritted his teeth upon hearing Hikoichi muttered again. “It’s your uncle from Osaka, Hikoichi.” Sendoh butted in softly, then he snickered. Uekusa and Koshino paused- then laughed. Hikoichi scratched his head. “But my uncle’s name is Taro-san, Sendoh-senpai.” All three laughed some more and halted to a stop when popcorns from the back started flying in at them. “Quiet you tall bastards!” All four sank deeper into their seats as they snickered softly. 

Rukawa entered the fab mall and sauntered his eyes all over the place. It was big indeed, there are lots of people milling around and looks like the mall is not going to be closing anytime soon. The escalators looked grand as well as the high-rise ceiling. The air-conditioning system sends chill to everyone and the scent of newly furnished floors, walls, carpets, and shops greeted everyone in such a manner. He walked and let his eyes wander for a bit. He almost felt hunger seeping into him as the aroma of bread, coffee, and other viands crept their way into his nostrils. Rukawa felt his stomach growl- he pouted. ‘I’m hungry.’ He softly muttered. He walked with slow steps and saw almost an endless line of designer boutique shops and random stalls in the middle. He occasionally stopped to peer into some shops and had some weird gazes thrown at him every time he would attempt to try on something quite the opposite of what he is as of the moment. He found himself entering a random shop- Topshop to be exact. One random salesman greeted him and bowed. Rukawa ignored him and walked randomly amidst the different styles and colours that has been draped stylishly on tables. “Irashai, good evening Miss, looking something for him perhaps?” The young man greeted- but he paused as he was made to look at the tall and stunning lady. He felt himself flush. ‘So pretty…’ Rukawa felt his brows knotted and looked down at the guy that’s been looking at him rather weirdly and with almost heart-shaped eyes. “For me.” He stated calmly. “Eh?” The salesman scratched his head and chuckled softly. “Well, we do have smaller sizes of men’s clothes, would you like to try on them?” The guy shook his head inwardly and sighed. ‘And here I thought she’s the girly type, looks like she isn’t. What a waste!’ And he showed her a few shirts that are rather small and would fit him in his state. 

Rukawa scrutinizing-ly eyed the shirt and sweat drop when he saw the tag price. ‘Naani?!!Just a freaking plain shirt and it costs around 5000¥!’ He went bug eyed and immediately dropped the red shirt. “5000¥? For a freaking red, plain shirt? Are you kidding me?” He rather said in his monotone voice. The guy gulped but blushed as well. “B-but, this is a designer brand, miss. Surely your boyfriend would love to-?!” But he was cut. “-For me. I want a shirt, for me.” Rukawa muttered. ‘What boyfriend? I am a guy!’ The guy tried to stop him but Rukawa hurried out of the shop. Looks like someone pretty is quite a haggler too, alright. Rukawa wordlessly strutted his feet to where it would lead him and after twenty minutes more of walking and not seemingly able to know what is it that he truly wants, stopped to a random bench nearby to seat back and rest. He sighed almost dejectedly and crossed his long and lean legs, earning a few onlookers from around- he didn’t mind them a bit. 

He puffed out some air sending his fringes flying up and that is where his blue orbs widened. In front of him and in big, bold, letters, the words Tokyo Cut International Salon- For Him & Her stood proudly. Rukawa stood up and walked liked a soldier towards the premiere salon. ‘At lasssstt!’ He inwardly screamed. Screamed? It doesn’t seem liked him, but he did screamed… albeit, inwardly. He pushed the door open to the delightful faces of guys, girls… and gays.

“Hello~ Welcome, pretty!”

“Come inside, sweet chick!”

“Wow, what would you like to be done? Some curls? Colours? Harharhar…” They all seem friendly and cheerful as they endlessly laughed feigning timidly in their approach. Rukawa walked at the counter and instantly someone caressed her long tresses- he was made to look and almost glared. “I loooveed your locks girl, they’re soft, black, and natural… a little colour would make you looked more…” A pause. Then she smiled. “Stunningly attractive!” They all agreed and cheered. “Yeah, that would be more perfect!”  
“Let’s make her blonde!”

“No, auburn, make her auburn!”

“Chestnut is hot girl, its summer!”

“Let’s get you a Brazilian blowout! It’ll make your hair shine more!”

Cheers erupted. Obviously, the gays and girls thought it was a superb idea. Rukawa felt like throwing up- he partly opened his lips but no words came up. He felt like his temples have been throbbing with the nonstop chatters and laughter from around him. He wanted to get out and dumped the idea already of wanting to get his fringes cut. He hated the fact that there are about five people inside talking simultaneously and all amounting in about probably 200 words per minute! He inwardly groaned at his thought and gritted his teeth. He shook his head and was ready to leave when a loud voice halted him. He turned and saw apparently a very blond lady in her mid-forties. She is obviously voluptuous in shape and has that no-nonsense look in her sharp eyes. She is wearing a dark-rimmed glasses that speaks of ‘bitch’ and a very red lipstick marring her thin lips. Rukawa stared- more like, glared. Just then, the lady laughed- hands on her hips which send the rest laughing as well. Rukawa sweat drop. ‘What the heck is this place, again?’ 

“I am the manager of this salon, and the way I see it, you want to look glam.” She paused and looked at her from head to foot. Rukawa snorted. “I want to look like a man- and be a man.” Silence- then they all laughed. Rukawa sweat drop. ‘What’s wrong with wanting to be me anyway?’ She grinned. “You are a very pretty lady indeed but it seems like you don’t know how to use your ‘appeal’ to attract men! Harharhar!” She laughed as if a laughing witch. Rukawa frowned, obviously getting annoyed as minutes ticked by. ‘What the heck, I don’t need to attract men!!!’ Then he paused; suddenly remembering what the old hag told him yesterday. He almost gasps. ‘Wait a minute, I guess I do need to attract men?!’ Rukawa seemed a lot more confused now, he absent-mindedly scratched his head and using his slight un-decisiveness, he just found himself being pushed onto a chair and with quick and swift motion, the sound of snips and snaps coming from expert hands of one gay worked its way to cut his stubborn and long fringes. Rukawa almost held on the armchair for dear life as little by little, his eyes were finally being revealed. He gulped involuntarily- a few more snips at the back and voila! In ten minutes, Rukawa was left dumbfounded to stare at the mirror and saw a girl staring back at him in utmost surprise. There he saw her image- his very own, blue fox-eyed irises, his usual devilish brows, his thick set of eyelashes, his pale, pale, skin, and slightly pinkish lips. Rukawa felt his chest race. ‘Am I… really this… good-looking?’ He paused in his thoughts and went bug-eyed. He puked. ‘Ugh, stop saying these disgusting words, Rukawa Kaede.’ Silence. Rukawa’s eyes widened as five people loomed in behind her back. More silence. Rukawa can feel his chase racing. ‘Uh, what now?’ 

“Suuutteekkiii!!!!!” And they all screamed in his back. Rukawa fell off the chair. Clearly, he wasn’t expecting that scream right behind his ears! The manager laughed as if she has done something wonderful indeed. She cackled her deep and bitchy laugh as she spun around her salon. “Beautiful! You are now ready to face the world of men and have women envying you to the core, all thanks to our super class salon! Harharhar!” Everyone nodded and seemed to agree. Rukawa could only sweatdrop. ‘Bunch of weirdos.’ Rukawa stood up from the seat and was about to go to the counter when he was pulled back by the hair! He glared to see who has the nerve to do that and seeing that it was the gay who trimmed his fringes, he readied his fist to give him a knuckle punch- but Rukawa’s eyes widened as the gay just fished out a small ribbon from his pocket and in no time, he felt his hair being pulled up in a ponytail! “Taadaa~ lovely, lovely you!” He grinned, eyes gleaming as he clasps his hands together. Rukawa stared back at the mirror- he was now more stunned to see himself looking a tad bit better than he was before; the trim really did him well as he was now able to see better and his long locks were stylishly ponytailed from the back. Still, one thing remained despite her looks- he needs to find the old lady and make her pay! Rukawa curtly nodded and fished out for a thousand yen before getting out of the salon. Upon stepping out, he has already garnered a few good onlookers who catcalled him. One guy seemed too confident as he approached him.

“Hey there beauty, looking great, can I get your mail?” He grinned- trying to look cool. Rukawa simply snorted and turned away. “Move, doahou.” He spoke rather harshly. The guy was a bit stunned by the cold attitude as he instantly found himself giving her way. ‘Yikes, and I thought she looked sweet!’ For twenty minutes more, Rukawa walked and walked inside the mall with no particular place in mind- determined to finally take a good walk home, he momentarily looked at the time on his phone and saw that it was 830 PM already. ‘I’m hungry.’ He dejectedly thought like a kid. He frowned, realizing that it took him more than an hour or so, just to have his fringes cut. He was about to go down the escalator when a wide banner caught his eye. OPENING SALE 50% ON ALL ITEMS! Well, looks like someone is a fan of discounts as well alright, and Rukawa instinctively found his feet strutting towards the mall’s department store. Somehow, he found his lips tugging slightly upwards. ‘Boxers and briefs… here I come~!’ He inwardly chanted to himself.

\---

830 PM. The movie ended and Sendoh and friends were now getting out of the movie house. “Wow, that was some movie, I liked it!” Hikoichi chattered. Uekusa nodded. “Yeah, me too.” Koshino simply snorted and nodded as well- but he liked the movie too. He looked at Sendoh who was simply looking ahead as they walked. “Did you like the movie, Sendoh?” Sendoh looked at Koshino and nodded. “Yeah, it was good.” He paused. “I liked his cars. It was wicked indeed.” Then all three snickered. “Well, I like the dog he got at the end of the movie!” Hikoichi grinned. Uekusa simply chuckled. Koshino shrugged. “So, do we eat dinner here or, what?” He asks. Sendoh scanned his eyes around while shrugging. “You guys decide, anything goes for me.” Koshino twitched his lips. “It’s always the same for you, Sendoh- anything goes is your favourite agenda, anyway.” Uekusa and Hikoichi simply chuckled. Sendoh rolled his eyes. “Yeah, but I was just saying the truth, Kosh.” He grinned then shook his head. Just then, Sendoh heard his phone ringing- he fished for it in his pocket and answered nonchalantly without even bothering to look who called in- he felt his smile faltered a bit. “Yes?” He said cheerily. “Aki~ra, it’s me! Where are you? Can we meet up? Like, now?!” Sendoh’s mouth opened- then closed again. ‘Uh-oh.’ He clacked his tongue. “I… well, I’m at a place- outside.” He grinned. ‘Damn.’ Koshino squinted his eyes. “Oi, who’s that?” Sendoh looked at him- eyes seeking for help or an excuse- anything. He mouthed ‘it’s her!’ to which Koshino got and the smaller guard could only smirked and snickered in response. Sendoh rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Uh, Kate, yes… I’m outside.” A pause. Sendoh nodded. “Yes… I’m not at home.” A pause. “With friends…” A pause. Sendoh furrowed his brows and scratched his cheek. “I’m not sure…” He looked around and was now scratching his head. “Uh, mall- the new one… yes.” Sendoh paused for a while, then his eyes widened. “NOW? Here? You are here as well?!” ‘Damn it.’ Just his luck to be known by this girl. Sendoh sighed. “No, we’re scheduled to go out some more…” He removed the phone to his ears and looked at his teammates. “Right guys? We’re going out tonight, right? Drink? Party? Booze?” Sendoh nodded. All three simply looked back at him as if he’s gone nuts. Koshino then, laughed. “Oh we’re going out? Thought we’re done with the movie?!?” Sendoh gritted his teeth in annoyance. “Akira, I’m about to go the movie house, you’re there, right?” Kate said on the other line. Sendoh ran his fingers on top of his spikes and glared at Kosh who was laughing insanely. “No, I’m not here anymore…” Sendoh started walking someplace else, lest, Kate saw him. From his back, he heard the three called unto him to wait up but Sendoh walked at a faster pace, decided not to be meeting her for some unknown reasons. The girl is so clingy it suffocates him. ‘Kate you are beautiful and nice but… it’s just a no for me, why can’t you understand that?’ He inwardly stated. 

\---

Kate, 18 years of age, a senior from Ryonan High, cheerleader, and a socialite; meaning she is a person who has a reputation in upper class society for spending a significant amount of time participating in social activities such as parties, charity, fundraisers, and other fashionable events; as well as entertaining guests and being entertained by others of similar upper-class social standing. She’s the ‘it’ girl from Ryonan High and as what she believes, the ‘it’ girl could only deserve the ‘it’ guy from his school- and that guy is no other than Sendoh Akira. Kate, with her pretty looks, hazel-nut irises and brown tresses, stands a good 175 cm against Sendoh’s 190 cm. Many boys from their school tried to woo here but to no avail. Ever since Sendoh attended Ryonan high in his first year, Kate has eyed him in a way that no other girl comes close. ‘He’s mine and no one else!’ 

Although being popular as well in school but not as extremely popular like Sendoh, Kate has her reputation of being a bit bitchy especially with most girls trying to surround themselves at her object of affection. Kate is very much able to do as she pleases (well, almost) because just so happens as well that she came from a very influential family- she has two brothers who works in the Japan Navy and just so happens as well that his father is a very successful businessman in Japan as well in New York. Her mother is a simple housewife who enjoys the luxury of living and Kate is simply the only girl in a brood of three that is why she is used to having all the attention by herself. And back on the scene, Kate can be scene tapping her foot impatiently as she knotted her fine brows while looking at the phone. She has called Sendoh Akira in hopes of meeting up with him and going on a date that night but ten minutes of talking to him, he hasn’t called back. Kate decided to just find him in the mall. “Where could you be?” Kate instinctively got up from the nearby bench and was keen on heading out the department store. She hates department stores because just so happens as well that there’s an ongoing sale of items that is why a lot of people have been standing and sorting on both sides. Kate finds it disgusting to be trying to squeeze in to these commoners. She frowned and tried to act as if in vain. “Ow, puhleezze, excuse me and get off the space!” A few onlookers stared at her irritably and ignored her. “This is a sale, lady!” Kate frowned. “Go get your own mall!” Kate clenched her fist as she tried to squeeze her way out. “Eww, excuse me- you’re all gross! Eww!” But the people proved to be less considerate as they all rummaged here and there, and from left to right into the sale. Kate swore she would never go the malls again. ‘I hate bloody commoner malls! Akira, where are you, save me!’ 

Rukawa’s eyes roamed around when he saw how the people reacted at the sale. Clothes were being thrown around and the salesmen and women looks like they’re being chased by humongous bulls. People were milling around and chattering about the discounts and there were constant waves from salesmen and women from different stalls, inviting them over to have a look at their items. Rukawa felt dizzy- he did not know where to possibly go. The queue to the counter lines looks like a ruckus too. He almost wanted to back out but upon seeing that brand and in 50% off, his eyes instinctively widened and Rukawa, found himself marching in the ruckus as well. ‘Hurley dropped at fifty~!’ He almost inwardly chant in a sing-song voice. Rukawa- using his height found himself on one specific stall with cabinets filled up with various shirts, logo shirts, staple shirts, underwear, undershirts, boxers, and the likes. He can feel his eyes blinking in anticipation as he wordlessly admire each boxes. Lucky for him, there are about a few people around- unlike the other shops that has been popping with so many people trying to get a hold of all the items. Rukawa placed himself on one cabinet- particularly the ones where the tanks are placed. He sorted each one on the hamper, eyes scrutinizing each item. He got one in particular, a black coloured dri-fit shores tank to be exact. He flipped over the price tag and saw that it dropped fifty. He gulped and looked around just in time to see a smiling and cheerful looking saleslady looking at him for the past few minutes. “Yes maam, may I help you?” Rukawa nodded. “New stock, for me?” The girl’s smile faltered. “Er, for you? I’m afraid we don’t have a smaller size of that one in particular… would you like to try the other designs?” She smiled. Rukawa frowned. ‘Dammit.’ He inwardly cursed. “Okay…” He was left with no choice and soon after, a few more colours and designs were presented at him- he was satisfied nonetheless and found himself getting two tanks in different designs. The lady cheerily exclaimed. “Aww, you’re so sweet maam, I am very sure your boyfriend would love this-?!” But she was cut. Rukawa muttered. “No. For me. Mine. Doahou!” He muttered softly but a bit sternly as well. The girl gulped and bowed a few more times, she was dumb founded as to how she seemingly speak. “Uwaah, I’m so sorry maam, I didn’t mean to-?!” Rukawa simply sighed. ‘This look of mine is really getting in my nerves.’ “Don’t mention it.” He uttered and decided to look for a shorter counter to queue on but finding none as of the moment, decided to further shop some more. ‘I need those underwear, and fast!’ He exclaimed- and frowned as he tried to squeeze in her way into the impending crowd. 

Sendoh stopped on his tracks in front of the department store- he just received a message from Kate, asking to be saved! ‘Saved from what?’ He inwardly muttered. He clacked his tongue and scratched his head. Koshino patted him on the back and snickered. “Tsk tsk, the problem with having a foo-foo girlfriend is that you gotta be there when she needs you.” Koshino grinned. Sendoh frowned. “What’s a foo-foo?” Hikoichi raised his pointy finger up and dictated as if reciting a mantra. “A foo-foo girlfriend is also known as the high-maintenance girlfriend that has higher than normal expectations; has a greater requirement for affection or attention; has more needs and or demands and therefore more difficult or challenging!” Hikoichi paused. Sendoh seems to be waiting for more- only then Hikoichi decided to continue surprising Uekusa and Koshino as well. “A foo-foo girl doesn't equate to money or material possessions alone but may be needy in emotional attention and affection; picky, bratty, likes things her way, takes pride in her appearance, finicky. Usually very well put together and usually independent therefore requiring a lot out of a man to keep up with her!”

Hikoichi panted. “Ugghhh, that was tiring!” Koshino laughed. “Great going, Aida! Hahahah! I believed Sendoh understands that now, don’t you, Sendoh?” Koshino prodded and saw Sendoh looking blankly ahead inside the department store. “Is there a sale?” All three sweatdropped. Hikoichi cried. “Senpai, I thought you’re listening to me!” Sendoh smiled nonchalantly, “I was Hikoichi, I’ve heard everything and…” he paused. “I think you’re right.” Sendoh tapped on his phone and held it on his ears. The three boys simply shrugged and leaned at the railings that is near the escalator as they waited for Sendoh to meet up with the fiery Kate. 

“You know Koshino-senpai, Sendoh-san is really nice, I don’t think he likes her that way but he’s still being nice.” Hikoichi softly muttered. Koshino simply shrugged. “Well, that’s Akira for you- he always tries to be the gentlest of all gentleman out there.” Then he scowled. Truth is, Koshino also dislikes Kate’s attitude with most of Sendoh’s admirers in school, and she tends to be clingy and bratty all over. Plus the fact that some of the practices in Ryonan- she would try to interfere just to have that silly moment with their Ace. Even Coach Taoka is getting fed up most often than not, just so happens that Kate’s family has also the connections inside the school and that they’re also part of the stockholder’s association. Sendoh is being nice, because he doesn’t want to treat any lady in a way that would make them looked as if they’ve been hurt- but Koshino knows his friend more than ever, Sendoh too, is sometimes reaching his limit as well. ‘You just don’t show it.’ Koshino inwardly muttered. “I guess this is the price to pay when you’re good and you looked good.” Uekusa stated. Both players looked at him surprisingly. It’s rare to have Uekusa talked in that way. Koshino and Hikoichi nodded. Sendoh held the phone on his ears; just then, he was answered by a whining voice. He almost cringed at the sound. “I’m outside the department store already, Kate.” 

“Save me Akira, I’m inside this rowdy place~” Kate whined. Sendoh buried his palm on top of his face. “Save you from what? From whom?” he exclaimed rather tiringly. ‘Aw, c’mon, Kate.’ “Just come and get me here! I’m near counter 7!” Kate whined and pressed the button. Sendoh was dumbfounded as he absent-mindedly scratched his head. “She just hung up on me.” Koshino scowled. “Well, it’s time to leave then, let her be!” Koshino started to walk away followed by Uekusa and Hikoichi. “You guys go ahead, I’ll look for her then.” Sendoh almost hesitated but decided to hop inside the store as well. Koshino gaped. “What the-?! Akira you’re nuts to be putting up with a foo-foo!” Hikoichi shook his head. “Uwwaahh, I wish senpai would find someone better!” Koshino bonked him on the head. “Sendoh has no time for girls, Hikoichi. He needs to concentrate- our team needs him!” Hikoichi pouted- then his eyes widened a bit as if remembering something. “Oh, I forgot, I need to send him about the information on Rukawa Kaede from Shohoku, I guess, I’ll be off now Senpais!” Hikoichi started jogging to the exit leaving a bewildered Koshino and Uekusa. “Well, I guess we have to go home as well- besides, I don’t think Sendoh would allow Kate to go home by herself, he’d drive him home for sure.” Uekusa reasoned. Koshino gritted his teeth. “Well, that girl has her own car and driver- maybe she ought to call him up instead of letting Sendoh drive him home. Nuts!” But the two Ryonan players started walking towards the exit as well- with Koshino casting one last look at the department store, he scoffed off quietly. ‘Sendoh Akira, I guess you better be looking for someone else instead!’ 

\---

Rukawa now found himself on one stall where the boxers are- ‘Large, large, extra-large, extra small, extra small, large, large, extra-extra-large…where the heck are the mediums?!’ He was flipping some of the boxes to his discontentment when he decided to call it quits. He sighed dejectedly and was getting ready to get to the nearest counter- counter seven. He pouted as he heard his stomach growled yet again. ‘I hate this day. I hate this life.’ He felt his shoulder slump in forlorn and went on to queue at the back. Rukawa took a step forward when the lines started to move when he was made to look at his right and saw a girl- a somewhat good-looking girl as well, dressed in light blue chiffon blouse with frills and a pair of skinny jeans. She was carrying a designer tote bag and her hair is of colour-brown which falls freely up to her shoulders. She rather has a nice face but the next words he heard sent her off somewhere. “I hate you! What took you so long?! Like I have been waiting for hours! Why didn’t you come to save me early?” Rukawa frowned. ‘Save? This idiotic dimwit wanted to be saved from what?’ Rukawa scoffed. “Save your ass…” He hissed rather a bit loudly- Kate seemingly heard that and she instinctively looked to where it came from. There, he saw a tall, pale, pony-tailed girl wearing a black shirt and s guy’s short pants and some red sneakers. Kate frowned. ‘Eww, lesbian?!’ The line moved again and Rukawa took another step. The girl was getting a bit of attention because she was talking rather a bit loudly causing for some people to look by as the seemingly ‘object’ of her anger has finally arrived. Rukawa chose not to look behind him. ‘Idiots. Bunch of them.’

“You didn’t answer some of my calls!”

“I did answered- and I called you, alright.” Sendoh reiterated. He was moving his hands as if trying to explain.

Rukawa frowned. ‘Wait a fucking minute- why does it feel that I’ve heard that voice before?’ The line moved again- Rukawa took another step but he can feel his chest race as he clutch his purchases tighter on one hand for the familiar voice talked back again. “I called and mailed you, anyway I was waiting for you outside- but I decided to just hop in…” Sendoh explained. Kate continued to frown and act as if she is indeed a damsel in distress. Sendoh opened his mouth to speak some more but no words came out. Kate whined. “Akira, you promised we’d have dinner tonight!” Sendoh coyly scratched his head. ‘Promise? I don’t remember myself saying anything! Sheesh.’ “B-but Kate I…” 

Did the girl just mentioned the name Akira? Rukawa’s eyes widened. The line moved again and Rukawa took another step- he very much wold like to turn his head already and see for himself when the counter shouted ‘next’ alerting him suddenly. He walked at the counter to the surprise of the cashier given her height. The cashier smiled cheerily at her but Rukawa ignored her of course. “That would be 2000¥ for both shirts.” Rukawa tried to fish for money in his pockets and frowned when he fished out only 1500¥! He fished for the other pocket but wasn’t able to get any! He felt his brows furrowed. ‘Shit, I don’t have any money left?!’ Rukawa went bug eyed, he remembered about the salon! He almost wanted to bang his head on the counter. The cashier waited patiently, her smile never falteringly. And that is where Rukawa finally decided to turn his head to the right and he could only gasps in sheer surprise as the said voice belongs to no other than the person he’s been with yesterday-that certain spiky-haired dude from Ryonan that seemed to be in a hot tub lately while trying to explain in front of a seemingly hot-headed and filthy rich chick. Rukawa did not know but he instinctively found himself walking towards the ‘discussing’ duo and stopped a good three steps away- still being oblivious to the two. Only then Rukawa found his voice to speak up- causing for one spiky-haired dude from Ryonan to look at his left and making his blue orbs wide as he… saw… her looking rather a bit more pleasant than before. 

“S… Sendoh of Ryonan?” Rukawa started. Sendoh, equally dumfounded as well, found himself staring at a rather stunning pair of foxy-blue irises, jet black hair, pale-pale skin, and lithe frame of her- him, rather. “Ru-Rukawa-kun?!” He equally stated, making Kate looked at the two of them. She frowned. A good three minutes passed by- both players seemingly caught in a deadlock stare- one looking up, the other looking a bit down- luckily, it was Rukawa’s turn to recover. He snorted. “What are you doing here?” He pouted a bit. Sendoh gulped. He was stunned, more like surprised. He never thought that his young rival actually looked this good up close. Sendoh almost felt his ears heat up. ‘Wow, am I seeing you for the first time?’ But he was able to get a hold of himself- he smiled to Rukawa’s surprised. “H-hey, I should be the one asking you that.” He paused then looked at her from head to foot. He smiled. “Did you just cut your fringes?” A grin. Rukawa frowned. “And tied up your hair?” Rukawa frowned some more. Sendoh charmingly smiled- sending a few girls around giggling. Rukawa snorted. ‘Ch, what’s the hype all about anyway?’

Obviously the three are causing a scene with one handsome guy seemingly caught in between two girls. They all seemed to be waiting for an impending catfight. Kate can feel his blood boiling as she clenched her fist into a ball. She was eyeing those two who suddenly seemed as if the world closed on in them and left everyone behind. She was specifically being mad at the equally stunning, tall, slender, pale, blue-eyed girl that she yet has to know. ‘Who the heck is this bitch?!’ She can feel her teeth grit in annoyance. Sendoh chuckled and took a good two steps forward making Rukawa gasps in surprise- it was way too close. He backed a bit, but Sendoh looked over his head then back at his fringes and the next action sent Kate mad as hell. Sendoh instinctively brushed Rukawa’s fringes up to the bewilderment of the pale guy-making his ears burned as well. Sendoh grinned. 

“Looking good.” ‘Rukawa-kun, you looked nice alright. It suits you.’ Sendoh inwardly added. He was simply taken aback- he never thought that the fiery pale kid could actually be a stunner. “Ch, quit it, doahou.” Sendoh wasn’t able to help but laughed at this. “It is you alright. Good seeing you here.” Rukawa pouted and looked behind Sendoh to see an approaching and very furious girl with her fists clenched. 

“Excuse me?! Someone needs to be introduced, perhaps?” Kate blabbered. A series of ‘oohs’ and ‘ahhs’ erupted from the crowd. Sendoh turned to face a furious-looking Kate versus a poker-faced Rukawa. Sendoh opened his mouth to say something then remembered suddenly about Rukawa’s situation! ‘Oh shit, I cannot spill anything.’ He looked at the pale girl beside him for anything but found nothing on her equally pretty face. 

“Uh, yes… this is Kate…” Sendoh paused, looked at Rukawa who looked from Sendoh to Kate. Kate raised a brow and smirked. “…she’s from Ryonan, she’s my friend and schoolmate.” Sendoh said flatly and smiled. Kate frowned. “No we’re not just schoolmates and you know it.” Clearly, she wasn’t expecting that kind of introduction from Sendoh. Sendoh sighed. “Kate, we’re both from Ryonan right-?” Kate gritted her teeth in annoyance. “Yes but you could at least say that we’re far from being just schoolmates! Akira, I don’t get you!” 

Rukawa’s eyes moved from Kate to Sendoh- still keeping his poker face on. ‘What the fuck is going on?’ He inwardly mused. He felt his stomach growl. ‘I am hungry.’ Rukawa remained silent as the two seemed to be getting more and more heat up- but honestly, he could feel his lips tugging upward slightly. ‘So, this is you when you’re in a hot tub, Sendoh of Ryonan.’ Rukawa inwardly stated. He could not believe that his rival from a distant school is dangling from a pinkie finger of one spoiled rich girl. Kate fumed. She was expecting a lot more specific than just being schoolmates. Sendoh sighed deeply and ran a hand onto his spiked hair. “But we are friends and schoolmates.” Sendoh insisted back. 

The crowd drew in closer. Rukawa sweat drop and frowned. He’s getting annoyed. ‘Friends? Schoolmates? Doahou.’ Kate clenched her fist into a ball. ‘This bitch though!’ She scornfully stared at the taller girl beside Sendoh who rather looks gorgeous as well but she would not admit it of course. She laughed. “Oh c’mon Akira, be a man, I know you could do better than that.” And that probably did it for Sendoh- he has been very patient for the past year, he has been treating Kate to the extent that sometimes he’s skipping practice just to give into her few tantrums and misbehaviours, but the Ryonan Ace could only take in so much as he wordlessly shook his head and softly clacked his tongue.  
“I’m not just your friend, I’m your girlfriend!” Kate exclaimed. Everyone gasps. More ‘oohs’ and ‘aahhs’ erupted from around and some “I knew it!” erupted from behind. Sendoh’s eyes widened. Kate smirked again. Rukawa dead-panned. ‘Friends? Schoolmates? Girlfriend? Doahou.’ Sendoh opened his mouth- no words came out. Rukawa looked at him, equally surprised- he raised a brow. 

Sendoh shook his head at Rukawa. “Aww c’mon?” Rukawa shrugged. “She’s your friendly-schoolmate-girlfriend?” Sendoh rolled his eyes at Rukawa. ‘Rukawa-kun, really.’ Kate smirk. “Very much yes!”  
“No we are not…!” A pause. “…boyfriend-girlfriend!” Sendoh suddenly blurted out- this time more guys and girls celebrated in glee! “Yatta, he’s single!” The guys pumped their fist in the air. “Alright, she’s not with him!” Rukawa went bug-eyed. He’s officially irritated. ‘Bunch of Ryonan retards.’ Sendoh put his palm on top of his forehead and shook again his head. “Kate, please…” Kate bit her lip, feeling furious. 

The crowd went wild as they clapped and hooted at the back. Kate turned beet red as she fumed even more. “What do you mean by I’m not your girlfriend?” ‘Akira, you disappoint me!’ Kate walked a good two steps forward, tiptoeing so to meet the expectant gaze of Sendoh- Sendoh, hovering backwards slightly as she neared him. Rukawa yawned and rubbed his eyes. He frowned. “Kate- please…” Sendoh sighed and placed both of his hands on top of her shoulders. “Akira, I cannot accept this. I would not accept this!” Rukawa yawned yet again with matching sounds and tiredly rubbed his eyes and blinked them twice. He twitched his lips and put his weight on one foot. He scratched his head. ‘Ree~tttarrddss.’

“What is it that you won’t accept again?” A dead-pan and irritated voice broke the ruckus. Silence. Both Sendoh and Kate turned their heads slowly to one side to see a poker-faced Rukawa staring back at them with almost half-lidded eyes. Sendoh sweat drop. ‘Seriously? Oh brother.’ Kate knotted her brows and gritted her teeth. “Who are you anyway? Why are you talking to him?” She pointed one finger accusingly to one stoic-looking girl with a sleepy look. Rukawa seemed to mumble some incoherent words and shrugged. Kate took a brave step forward and looked up at the much taller girl. “Who are you again, you sly-looking lesbian-freak?” She seethed. Rukawa looked down at her and… yawned. ‘I am feeling hungry and sleepy. What a deadly combination.’ He inwardly mused. “I asked you, bitch! Who the hell are you!?” The crowd ‘ooohh’ in unison. Sendoh fired a shock looked at Kate- clearly wasn’t expecting Kate to bad-mouth Rukawa-kun; he instinctively looked at Rukawa who still has that blank expression at her equally lovely face. Sendoh tried to cut in. “Kate, stop this, we’re in a public-?!” Kate glared at him. “Look, I don’t care where we are, I am asking this bitch!” Sendoh frowned and tried to hold her on one arm. “Kate, this is getting nowhere, please mind your manne-?!”And was cut off to the surprise of one spiky-haired dude who looks like he’s about to bang his head on the nearest wall. 

“Call me a bitch again and I’ll show you one, doahou.” Silence. Then the crowd hooted and cheers of “owwww!!” erupted. “Yeah! Go fight her, pale chick!” More cheers and claps erupted. Rukawa frowned – this time he’s truly pissed. For the past twenty four hours, he has been experiencing all the oddities one could wished for. He met an old hag who angers him. He was cursed into a girl, he was ‘adopted’ by a rival from Ryonan in his own home, his clothes belong to this certain rival, he was fed by his rival, he has no choice but to confess and seek assistance from Sendoh, he has hated his girl-body since time immemorial, he has never liked his height now, he needed to cut his fringes in order to see, he has grown a pair of boobs, he lost his dick, he can’t pee standing up- it trails down to his legs now, he needed now a bra, he’s hungry, sleepy, and… totally broke now he can’t even pay for two tanks on sale! 

A vein popped on his temple as Rukawa felt his fist shaking as it formed into a ball. Then this stupid and idiotic girl comes barging in his radar, calling him bitch, sly, and lesbian! ‘I’m a GUY! You don’t call me a LESBIAN! FUCK!’ And this so-called handsome-looking Sendoh rival of his doesn’t seem to know how to handle his uncontrollable freak of a schoolmate in front of a whole bunch of on-looking retards! ‘Dammit Sendoh Akira of Ryonan, why can’t you just shove her off?!’

A man of silence could only take too much and Rukawa for all that matters, wanted very much to end the chaos right now. He don’t have the slightest clue as to how to, but the way to put a dot on the silly scene they all caused has to stopped somehow and NOW. 

Kate gritted his teeth, flaming red in anger. “Show me then- bitch!” And that did it. Rukawa furrowed his brows and clenched his fist; he took a sidestep to his right to the surprise of one blue-eyed guy from Ryonan and wrapped his arms around a dumbfounded Sendoh Akira. Rukawa glared from behind Sendoh’s shoulder, cerulean orbs glinting as he spoke in his trademarked cold, cold, voice. “He is mine. He likes me. He is my boyfriend, so leave.” A gust of wind blew by. Silence ensued. Another gust of wind blew by even though they’re inside the department store. One senior citizen happened to turn on an electric fan on sale and pressed the number three button- sending yet another gust of wind blowing by. 

More silence. The electric fan whirred and turned from left to right. The senior citizen smiled politely to the salesman and nodded. “I liked it, the air is cool and it is quiet, no unwanted sounds. I’ll get it.” The salesman smiled and bowed politely. “Thank you so much, sir. I’ll settle this now.” The senior citizen nodded. The electric fan whirred another round. A gust of wind blew by again. 

Sendoh for some unknown reasons felt a sweat trickled down his face. He could actually feel those pale and slender arms wrapped around his waist and a soft and lithe body frame behind him- a chin on top of his shoulder. For some unknown reason, he can’t move and speak. Rukawa’s words still reverberate into his ears- he gulped involuntarily. He is mine. He likes me. He is my boyfriend, so leave. The words he said were crystal clear. Sendoh couldn’t have gotten it all wrong. 

All he can see now is the angry glare of one lady in front of him as she grit her teeth and point accusingly at him-no, at them! Kate was shaking as she seethed and hissed in mixed emotions of anger, and shocked- much to the shocked of Sendoh as well! “Akira, why you… you two-timing bastard! How dare you do this to me?” Kate diverted her eyes to Rukawa’s unflinching stare and fumed in disgust and anger. “I hateee you both!! You’ll both pay dearly!!!” Kate whined and she stomped her angry feet on the floor. Sendoh seemed to recover as he was able to break free from that almost warm hug from behind- approaching a tantrum-throwing Kate but the girl only tried to push him back. “Kate, you need to stop this-?!” Sendoh was taken aback when he was shoved away. “How long?!” Kate demanded. Sendoh was stupefied. ‘How long?! Why, I certainly don’t know how to answer that!’ Sendoh helplessly looked at the bored-look of Rukawa and sweatdrop when the stoic rookie replied as if everything is true indeed. “Three months.” 

The crowd laughed and cheered. Kate, sensing everything is going down, shook her head in sheer surprise and disgust and flared for the last time, sending in her almost final threat. “You’ll get this, both of you! Akira and you bitch! Cheating bastards! I promise!” And she started running off the store while whining and shouting expletives. “The name’s KD, bitch.” Kate stopped dead on her tracks as she felt his blood run cold. She glared for the last time and hissed. ‘KD… I’ll remember that you freak.’ Rukawa stared back defiantly, but he too, sweat dropped at his own statement. ‘KD?! What the heck am I saying anyway? Where on Earth did I get that? Who’s KD again? Ugh.’ 

Sendoh was stunned. He don’t know what to say. ‘W-wait, Rukawa-kun? Who’s KD?’ The crowd cheered and hooted as if they have just witnessed a j-drama series in its climatic scene. Soon, everyone started dispersing. Sendoh exasperatedly sighed and almost rolled his eyes. Rukawa frowned and took another step forward to grab a hold on Sendoh’s left arm. Sendoh looked back, surprised at the sudden action. Rukawa pouted a bit. “Do you have an extra 500¥?” And smiled. Rukawa did not know why he did, but he felt like it.  
Sendoh felt his chest race. For some unknown reason Sendoh was enthralled when the cursed guy smiled back at him sending his chest a few humdrums. “A what?” Sendoh suddenly found his lips tugging upward now- all the craziness and ruckus causing for him to feel stressed out as if he has just run ten laps on the field. ‘Is he asking me some money, what the-?!’ Sendoh chuckled a bit. Rukawa shrugged. “500¥. I ran out short in cash.” He flatly stated as he slightly fidgeted and stared down at his own sneakers- he could actually feel his ears burn. ‘Dammit, Rukawa Kaede- you’re a loser, alright.’ 

Sendoh looked for a moment- only then he chuckled causing for Rukawa to look up. Sendoh fished for his wallet and handed a five-hundred yen bill. He smiled. Rukawa looked for a while before reaching out to get the bill to which Sendoh playfully pulled back to the pale guy’s surprised. Sendoh grinned. “Before I give you this, let me ask you something.” Silence. And Sendoh found himself inhaling before trailing off. “That trick you pulled off a while back, you are playing around, right?” Was he really playing around? Rukawa kept his poker-face on; he shrugged. “Apparently, yes.” He reiterated back. Sendoh nodded and pulled back again the bill to his amusement when Rukawa tried to get the money yet again. Rukawa frowned. “You do understood what you said a while ago?” A shrugged. “Sort of.” Sendoh twitched his lips and sighed. “I mean, you do understand what that means?” Rukawa snorted and rolled his eyes to the amusement of a bewildered Sendoh. ‘This is the first time I’ve seen someone rolling their eyes off and can still look beautiful.’ Sendoh gasps at his own thoughts, clearly he wasn’t expecting his own train of muses to sound so… appraisingly. Rukawa, tried to get the bill again from Sendoh but Sendoh was more alert; Rukawa frowned and stated in his soft but serious tone. “Look, Sendoh of Ryonan, I do get what you’re trying to say and yes, I do understand what happened a while back.” He paused. “You got yourself a nincompoop girl for a lover and turns out she’s a high-maintenance, controlling freak that you can’t pushed off.” Sendoh shook his head. “She is not my lover, we are not together.” He clarified. Rukawa knotted his brows. “Whatever. I just happened to have assisted you back there- and yes, once again, I am aware of what I said awhile back.” Sendoh shook his head. “You don’t know her, Kate is going to pull this one on you in particular. She won’t let this off the hook, easy.” Rukawa shrugged. “I don’t care. I’m a guy, I could punch her and she’d die.” Sendoh almost chuckled at this. The Shohoku rookie could not have been more right. Rukawa simply shrugged and smirked. Sendoh pursed his lips in a straight line, eyes widened a bit in surprised. Rukawa chose to continue, but looking down as if feeling all too shy suddenly. “Look, it’s no big deal.” He looked up- eyes meeting Sendoh’s cobalt blue orbs. “I’m a guy too, in case you forgot. It won’t affect me- or you for that matter.” Rukawa shrugged. “You could still go out and date other girls while pretending to be with… me.” Somehow, at the back of Rukawa’s mind- he felt a cold chill run down his spine as he said all those things without halting. He just suddenly wished and pray that he won’t be regretting anything-not one bit. ‘There is only one main concern for me, I need to find the old lady and get me back.’ He sternly decided to himself. 

Sendoh was silent- eyes looking blank as he tried to decipher the words and the situation he suddenly befell upon. Rukawa abruptly got the five-hundred bill from Sendoh’s hand and wordlessly walked to the cashier who was on the counter- forlorn and tired. She perked up once Rukawa stood in front of her now with the missing amount on hand. She nodded and bowed. “H-haii!! I’m still here maam!” Rukawa nodded and shrugged. “Yeah, took me long enough to find cash.” And he jabbed his finger to his back, making the lady looked over to see a tall, spiky-haired dude looking at the girl in front of her. The cashier giggled and turned beet red. “Sugooii….so handsome, your boyfriend is sooo cool!” She squealed as she punched in the items-fingers ramming on the keyboard expertly. Rukawa felt his lips tugging slightly upwards as he nodded and almost cheerily exclaimed, making him feel alienate to his own self. “Yes, he is. You could date him, if you want!” The poor cashier turned beet red and puffed out steam. And as for Rukawa? He almost puked and cringed at his own choice of words. ‘Seriously? Handsome?! Date?! Boyfriend? Sendoh Akira?!’

\---

“You owe me 500¥.” Sendoh exclaimed. They are now heading out at the mall. Rukawa shrugged. “Yare yare, I know, I’ll be paying you, ch.” Sendoh laughed and shook his head. Rukawa stopped making Sendoh stopped as well. The rookie was looking across a small dumpling shop across the mall- he felt his stomach growled. ‘Ch, I am hungry, and I got no money left, plus, I owe this idiot 500.’ He twitched his lips. ‘Guess I just have to hurry back to my place and sleep.’ Sendoh followed her gaze and chuckled softly. “Do you wanna grab a bite over there?” He grinned. Rukawa looked and pouted. “Nah, I’m heading home.” Sendoh rolled his eyes. “Aww, c’mon, I know you’re hungry.” Rukawa knotted his brows. “How’d you know?” Sendoh occasionally put an arm around Rukawa’s shoulder surprising the raven-haired, making her ears burned. “I am your boyfriend after all, am I not?” He grinned. Rukawa felt himself flushed; he didn’t know why. “Therefore, I should know.” And so two tall persons found themselves in a situation neither of them expected- but somehow finding themselves hoping against hope that they would not regret making a decision as crazy as this one. And as they crossed the street, “I’ll be eating a lot of dumplings, I am so hungry.” Rukawa stated in his bored voice. Sendoh laughed at the statement. “Hahah, sure-sure order anything you want.” He then paused, “Wait, what name you called yourself again?” Rukawa shrugged. “KD.” Sendoh scratched his head. “Where’d you get that?” “Billboard.” Sendoh laughed. “Billboard? Hahahaha, you’ve got to be kidding me!” 

Rukawa smirked. “Am not. KD Pest-Control.” Sendoh paused, scratched his head and knotted his brows, “KD Pest-Control?” A sweat drop. He looked at the small, lithe frame, “So what does K and D stands for?” A pause, then Rukawa looked up meeting the gaze of the Ryonan Ace and in his serious tone, he answered, “Knocked Down.” Sendoh stayed silent.  
“Knocked-Down Pest Control.” Rukawa repeated and nodded. “KD is a pest-control brand.” Sendoh stopped on his tracks and went bug-eyed. “That’s not a girly name.” Sendoh sweatdrop. “Heck, that’s not even a name!” He hollered. Rukawa rolled his eyes. “What are you sulking, idiot. I am a guy, am I not?” Sendoh snorted. “I have a girlfriend named Knocked-Down?!” A pause. “Give me a break, heck even my name sounds more humane than knocked-down.” A friendly waiter welcomed them and bowed. “Irashai~ table for two, yes?” The Ryonan Ace nodded and grinned, “Come over here KD and let’s start knocking-down some dumplings!” Akira laughed as they ordered different varieties of dumplings. He found himself dodging a few flying melon seeds that has been served as a random appetizer from a poker-faced Rukawa. And Rukawa? Well what do you know, for some reason, he found himself chuckling softly while tugging his lips upward. ‘Doahou, Sendoh.’

TBC


End file.
